


Atrevida

by Amorelastico



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, eu shipo meio que qualquer coisa em dragon ball, quem eu estou querendo enganar isso aqui é um estudo de personagem, também personagens agressivamente dentro do canon ou seja desgraça, uma quantidade agressiva de menções a jaco the galactic patrolman
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorelastico/pseuds/Amorelastico
Summary: Bulma Briefs não é muito boa com pessoas, e é pior ainda com relacionamentos amorosos. Mas ela tenta, com variados graus de sucesso, e até consegue conquistar alguns corações no processo.Ou, alternativamente, os amores de Bulma Briefs.Série de capítulos que podem ser lidos individualmente, mas que juntos formam uma narrativa sobre os relacionamentos de Bulma ao longo de Dragon Ball. - YamchaxBulma, e eventualmente VegeBul;





	1. eu quero um amor como mágica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu vou deixar claro aqui logo de cara que eu me acho muito divertida, e eu achei que seria uma ótima ideia que metade dessa fanfic fosse explorando a dinâmica do trainwreck de casal que Bulma e Yamcha foram. Na realidade a ideia inicial era que essa fic se tratasse apenas do relacionamento entre eles, mas eu decidi que eu gostava muito do relacionamento dela com Vegeta pra deixar de escrever sobre eles nessa oportunidade. Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que vai ter muito YamBul nesse começo, com direito a pornografia, brigas, referências a músicas da Taylor Swift, momentos revoltantes, momentos fofos e de brinde MUITAS referências ao Dragon Ball clássico. Estejam avisados. 
> 
> Aos que tiveram a coragem de continuar lendo depois desse aviso (eu sei que vocês devem ODIAR com todo o coração de vocês YamchaxBulma, e possivelmente até o Yamcha que é tipo top5 best boys de Dragon Ball FÁCIL), boa leitura.

Bulma sabia que ela e Yamcha não faziam bem um típico casal. Quando eles se conheceram tudo havia caminhado de forma natural para que eles ficassem juntos. Ela queria um namorado, ele queria perder o medo de garotas, e ambos queriam fazer sexo, mas nenhum dos dois havia tido qualquer tipo de relacionamento com o sexo oposto. Era estranho, era novo, e Bulma estava encantada com tudo a princípio, e de certa forma se sentia honrada por ter sido escolhida por ele para ser a garota que iria ajudar a superar o seu medo de garotas.  
  
Ela queria mostrar para o mundo que, apesar de tudo, ela encontrou alguém que era legal, bonito e que não estava com ela por conta de seu dinheiro. Que alguém gostava dela de verdade, além de tudo que ela representava, que não se intimidava por tudo que ela era. Porque sinceramente, ela era muita coisa.  
  
Então, quando Bulma voltou para a escola para cursar seu segundo ano, ela logo deu um jeito de se gabar do seu novo namorado, de forma que a garota que ela não gostava e o cara que "rejeitou" as investidas de Bulma e feriu o seu orgulho pudessem ouvir.  
  
– Esse é meu novo namorado, Yamcha. Ele não é bonito? – Bulma mostra a foto dele para os olhares curiosos das garotas de sua turma, com um sorriso vitorioso que ela não consegue conter, e todos os presentes concordam que ele é algo a mais de se ver. – Ele também é gostoso. E bom de cama.  
  
As meninas explodiram em risinhos, alheias ao fato que Bulma não tinha como saber se ele era bom de cama, já que eles ainda não tinham sequer transado. Na realidade, eles nem sequer haviam se beijado muito, embora ela quisesse reverter essa situação o mais rápido possível, só faltava Yamcha superar seu medo de garotas, principalmente de sua namorada.  
  
Mas a garota de cabelos azuis falou com tanta confiança, que ela podia dizer que havia perdido a virgindade no seu aniversário de quinze anos com um príncipe intergaláctico que todos no recinto acreditariam.  
  
Mas, quando finalmente aconteceu, a primeira vez deles foi desastrosa, como era esperado de um garoto que sequer sabia beijar direito, e de uma garota que não tinha a menor noção do básico de relacionamentos interpessoais. Ela não pôde deixar de se achar afobada e envergonhada, mas ela havia decidido que agora eles já haviam ido longe demais para ter volta.

Mas eles continuaram juntos, e não demorou muito tempo para o sexo melhorar drasticamente. Na verdade Bulma ficou surpresa com o quão bom aquilo podia ser, e ela achava que havia entendido um pouco do porquê as pessoas arriscavam tanto apenas para ter um pouco de prazer, além de falta de sensatez.  
  
Bulma estava feliz e satisfeita. Ela havia achado alguém que gostava dela de verdade, e nem havia sido por meio de um pedido mágico para um dragão. O que poderia dar de errado?


	2. adrenalina açucarada é tão boa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso prévio: nesse capítulo tem cenas de sexo (não tão explícitas). Também quero avisar que essa fanfic só segue a canonicidade dos eventos do mangá (embora eu reaproveite algumas ideias do anime que eu gostei), e mesmo com os eventos do mangá eu dou uma distorcidinhas ou outras pq esse é um trabalho de ficção baseado num trabalho de ficção, kk.
> 
> Enfim, é isso, e boa leitura.

Bulma rapidamente percebe que manter um relacionamento é bem mais difícil do que iniciar um, e depois de menos de um ano de namoro, Yamcha sai para treinar e passa quase dois meses sem dar notícias, e quando eles se encontram novamente, Bulma surta, dizendo que já teve o suficiente, que chega. Essa é a primeira vez de muitas idas e vindas.  
  
Foi meio solitário passar esses meses sem ele, e ela já estava no começo do terceiro ano do ensino médio quando Goku apareceu em sua casa para ela ajudá-lo em uma nova aventura. Porém a aventura com Goku acabou escalando para algo pior, e eles tiveram que chamar Yamcha para ajudar a fazer algo contra a Red Ribbon.  
  
Ao final do que pareceu uma semana em menos de três dias, Goku conseguiu as esferas do dragão que ele queria, ressuscitou um cara, e quando Bulma ficou a sós com Yamcha e ele disse que sentia falta dela, a garota derreteu e disse que eles podiam voltar. Ele iria treinar com Mestre Kame, mas garantiu que os dois continuariam se encontrando e que ele faria um esforço para entrar em contato com ela.  
  
Dessa vez, a relação entre eles foi mais tranquila, e agora ela estava achando que eles estavam se comportando como um casal de verdade. Eles saiam para passear, tinham encontros românticos no cinema da cidade, e uma vez ela até levou ele para ver a Aurora Boreal, em meio às geleiras e pinguins, e ela o viu ficando corado tanto do frio quanto de vergonha por estar com ele naquele momento.

Em uma noite, os pais de Bulma foram para um evento importante para empresários de multinacionais, e passariam o fim de semana fora. Obviamente eles não deixaram essa oportunidade passar, e logo trataram de fazer o que não deveriam.  
  
Logo na primeira noite eles surrupiaram um dos licores do pai dela, embebedaram-se mais rápido do que podiam perceber e dançaram na cozinha aos risos, e começaram a se beijar. Ele beija seu pescoço, enquanto ela se esfrega nele, e uma vontade quase impossível de controlar toma o seu corpo, ela quer logo ser tocada no lugar que a faz rolar os olhos de prazer.  
  
Logo ela tira a camisa dele, ele pega no seio dela com uma mão e dentro de sua calcinha com a outra, e quando ela percebe, ela já está sendo jogada no sofá da sala de pernas abertas para que ele a penetre com facilidade, e é isso que ele faz, enquanto ela geme abertamente de prazer.  
  
Eles transam sem vergonha na sala de estar, e conforme ela cavalga nele, mais a respiração dos dois fica mais descompassada, e quando ela chega lá com o pau dele em sua buceta, ela vê estrelas e solta um som que não é bem um grito nem um gemido. A sensação é tão poderosa que ela não quer que pare nunca, enquanto ela treme e agarra o cabelo dele quando ele continua estocando nela, e quando ele goza nela, é tão gostoso que dói.  
  
Depois disso, respirando pesada ao lado de Yamcha, e completamente nua, Bulma só conseguia pensar "acho que dessa vez as coisas vão dar certo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso. Os capítulos vão ficando mais longos com o passar do tempo, é que a fanfic foi mudando de forma e com o tempo ela chega aonde eu quero. Obrigada por ter lido e beijos.
> 
> PS: qualquer crítica pode me falar nos comentários, se não estão gostando da estrutura, erros de português, observações, se a fic não está clara, é só me dizer e eu vou tentar melhorar.


	3. você estava olhando pra mim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse é um capítulo mais fofo, então divirtam-se!

Tudo que é bom acaba, e eles voltam a se afastar tão rapidamente quando eles se reaproximaram, e com uma tristeza que vira uma raiva borbulhante de Bulma e a falta de compromisso que eventualmente vira mágoa dele, o relacionamento deles volta a cair por terra, com ela aos gritos dizendo que o odeia. Uma semana depois Yamcha liga para ela, e ela fica tipo "eu te amo".

  
Um ano e meio se passa numa certa estabilidade, sempre fazendo voltas, até que Yamcha tem que treinar pra mais um Torneio de Artes Marciais, e eles têm uma discussão realmente feia, na qual ela diz que ele não gosta dela o suficiente, e ele acusa ela de não querer vê-lo tendo sucesso, e assim eles acabam novamente, e ele vai treinar com Puar, de qualquer forma.

  
Quando ela chega ao Torneio do Número Um Abaixo dos Céus acompanhada de Launch, Mestre Kame e Oolong, ela vê Yamcha, e não sabe bem o que fazer, já que eles não se viam há meses, e eles partiram em péssimos termos. Então, na luta de Yamcha contra um careca de três olhos chamado Tien Shinhan, Yamcha tem a perna quebrada violentamente pelo seu oponente, e Bulma fica mais angustiada do que gostaria, e se apressa para acompanhar ele junto com Puar para o hospital mais próximo.

  
No hospital, Yamcha foi sedado e fez uma cirurgia simples reparadora, e colocaram uma bota de gesso na perna dele, e o médico diz que tiveram que colocar pinos em sua perna. Bulma passa o processo todo acompanhando ele, junto com Puar, com o coração apertado. Quando ele finalmente acorda, o gato que muda de forma dá um abraço apertado em Yamcha, e quando o abraço acaba, ele olha para ela, e lágrimas caem dos olhos dele. Ela entende ele, a frustração, a perna quebrada, o relacionamento conturbado deles, e Bulma começa a chorar também, sem dizer nada. Já estava entardecendo, e ela estava olhando para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que ela o via.

  
Naquela noite, ambos dormiram no hospital, Bulma sentada na cadeira de visitas com Puar no colo, porque ela não tinha tido a coragem de deixar Yamcha lá acompanhado apenas por Puar. Quando amanheceu e Bulma sentiu o Sol em seu rosto, ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que Yamcha estava olhando para ela, e para mais ninguém.

  
– Eu sinto sua falta. – Bulma diz, algum tempo mais tarde, quando Puar sai do quarto. Ela e Yamcha estão apenas a alguns centímetros de distância, ele estando deitado na cama do hospital, com ela sentada na cadeira ao seu lado. – Eu me sinto sozinha. É engraçado, já que eu tenho tudo, e que têm tantas pessoas trabalhando para mim que eu não sei nem como começar a contar. Sinceramente, você sabe que a parte administrativa da Corporação Capsula nunca foi o meu forte, e por mim eu não saía do meu laboratório.

  
Os dois então caem na risada, mas no fundo ela sabe que Yamcha entende que ela é uma existência solitária, apesar de ser cercada de pessoas. É difícil confiar nas pessoas, pelo menos para ela. Ninguém a vê como Bulma, a garota de dezenove anos que gosta de morangos, teorias sobre multiverso, banhos quentes de banheira e contos sobre as viagens espaciais da sua irmã mais velha. Ela é vista como Bulma Briefs, herdeira da maior empresa do mundo, destaque em sua área de conhecimento, detentora de incontáveis prêmios para jovens brilhantes e bilionária. Mas Yamcha sabe quem ela é por trás de tudo, e gosta dela mesmo assim. Ou é isso que ela espera.

  
– Mas eu quero que você fique perto de mim, entende? – Ela fala séria, e sinceramente, acha que ele não iria querer nada mais com ela.

  
– Por incrível que pareça, eu também quero ficar perto de você. – Ele diz, enquanto coça a cabeça com um pouco de vergonha, e realmente a pega desprevenida.

  
Mas não é necessária mais nenhuma palavra, e Bulma apenas se inclina e captura os lábios dele em um beijo intenso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e aguardem pelo próximo capítulo


	4. ainda gosto dele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu também gostaria de dizer que eu adoro todos os casais do Dragon Ball clássico, apesar de não terem dado certo em sua maioria, hahaha. 
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem do novo capítulo.

Mais uma vez Bulma e Yamcha haviam voltado a normalidade, mas cada vez ficava mais claro que alguma coisa estava.... Faltando. Ela não sabia direito sobre o que conversar com ele, e parecia que ambos caminhavam para coisas diferentes, e Yamcha estava focado em seu treinamento como artista marcial, e era cada vez mais popular com as mulheres, muito diferente do garoto tímido que ela conheceu alguns anos atrás, e ela estava muito focada no trabalho com a Corporação Cápsula. Eles conseguem passar uns anos juntos com apenas algumas discussões feias, mas algo está meio errado, e eles se veem cada vez menos, e cada vez menos eles têm vontade de se ver.  
  
Eles terminam novamente basicamente porque ele queria treinar e ela estava meio farta disso tudo, e essa coisa de ficar acabando e reatando estava ficando velha muito rápido. Bulma está meio cansada emocionalmente, e cada vez mais ela acha que o relacionamento deles talvez esteja fadado ao fracasso, por mais que ela não queira admitir.  
  
O tempo passa, e Bulma está tão ocupada trabalhando como cientista e aprendendo a navegar como empreendedora e administradora da Corporação Cápsula, que quando ela percebe, o Budokai Tenkaichi já chegou. Quando ela chega lá com Oolong e Puar a tiracolo (o relacionamento entre ela e Yamcha podia ser complicado, mas ela realmente adora o pseudo-gatinho) e vê como Goku está, bem, gato, a parte racional do seu cérebro, que lembraria que ei, você já até deu banho nesse menino de forma não sexual e que seria meio estranho fazer sexo com ele, simplesmente se apaga e ela pensa que não seria nada mal ficar com ele, ainda mais depois de passar quase um ano sem transar. Mas essa possibilidade vai para o ralo assustadoramente rápido, e em algumas horas Goku já está casado com a princesa guerreira Chichi.  
  
O Torneio obviamente vira bagunça, como parece acontecer com frequência quando todos se reúnem, e Piccolo, o demônio do mal que deveria ter morrido há três anos perde, Goku finalmente vence o Torneio e vira o Número Um Abaixo dos Céus (a terceira vez é o charme). Quase que imediatamente depois Goku se casa com Chichi no cartório mais próximo deles, e de noite todos estão se embebedando em comemoração à vitória dele, e ao casamento na ilha do Mestre Kame. Bulma não quis comentar, mas essa havia sido literalmente a cerimônia de casamento mais rápida que ela já havia presenciado, e ela realmente deseja sorte aos dois, porque ela sabe que eles vão precisar.

Entre uma cerveja de baixa qualidade e outra, ela olha para Yamcha e ah, ele está realmente gato com essas cicatrizes no rosto. Ela tem um fraco inegável por bad boys, e as cicatrizes no rosto dele dão um ar sexy pra ele. Ela também não havia ficado com ninguém desde que eles terminaram, então antes que Bulma possa perceber, ela já está sentada no colo dele, beijando-o, e entre um gole da sua cerveja e os beijos quentes ela já está perdendo o bom senso.  
  
– Eu vou sentar tão forte em você que nenhum de nós dois vamos conseguir andar direito amanhã. – Bulma sussurra, tentando ser sedutora e acabando sentindo vergonha alheia por si mesma, mas para o inferno com bom senso. Ela arrasta ele para um dos quartos da casa, e o resto das pessoas estão tão alteradas que nem mesmo os pervertidos perceberam que eles estavam escapulindo.  
  
Eles sobem as escadas da casa entre os beijos, e ele já estava com a mão dentro da calcinha dela, enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás, e eles tinham que achar algum quarto rápido, ou então ela iria gozar ali mesmo no corredor, sendo fodida pelos dedos dele, tentando segurar os gemidos e puxando o cabelo dele, enquanto beija o pescoço dele.  
  
Ao abrirem a primeira porta que aparece na frente deles, eles se deparam com Launch (a versão do mal) e Tien Shinhan transando, e antes que Bulma conseguisse ter qualquer reação, Yamcha fecha a porta com um estrondo. Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos e caem na risada em seguida. Que cena simplesmente terrível, e dava para ouvir os sons do lado de fora do quarto.

Bulma volta a beijar ele, na tentativa de esquecer a cena de alguns segundos atrás, e falhando, enquanto escuta o barulho ritmado da cama dentro do quarto. O próximo quarto que encontram dessa vez está vazio, felizmente.

Ela realmente sentiu falta disso, Bulma pensa, enquanto é penetrada por trás e revira os olhos com o quão bom isso é.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que os capítulos estão começando a ficar maiores, mas esse foi o último capítulo sobre o Dragon Ball clássico, e acho que os dois próximos capítulos se passam no período de transição entre o clássico e o Z. 
> 
> Enfim, se gostou eu apreciaria se favoritasse e comentasse, isso realmente me ajuda a tentar melhorar a cada capítulo!


	5. obrigada, próximo (mas eu sempre acabo voltando para você)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back by popular demand! ou não, ninguém demandou nada. enfim, eu voltei e aqui tem um capítulo fresquinho do forno 
> 
> esse capítulo é uma transição entre o DB clássico e o Z, e ele ficou bem grandinho até, pq como eu havia dito, a tendência dos capítulos é aumentar e depois se estabilizar o tamanho.

Eles tentam de novo, porque Bulma realmente não sabe quando parar. Yamcha decide começar uma carreira como jogador de baseball pra ganhar algum dinheiro, e ele é tão bom nisso por conta do seu treinamento de artes marciais que em um ano ele já está realmente famoso no meio. Não demora muito tempo até ligarem os pontos que a herdeira e principal cientista da maior empresa do mundo está namorando com um astro em ascensão do baseball, e ocasionalmente eles são seguidos por paparazzi, para a irritação de Bulma, que apesar de ser bilhonária, só tiravam fotos dela em eventos importantes de empresas ou premiações científicas.  
  
Naquele ponto, parece que tudo que ele faz é para irrita-la e para começar brigas com ela, e eles se afastam novamente do modo natural. Quando eles acabam ela nem fica tão irritada, até que um dia ela vê Yamcha numa capa de revista de fofocas, que diz que ele foi visto num encontro com uma atriz em ascensão, e Bulma vê vermelho. Ela volta para casa furiosa nesse dia, e pega um dos whiskies de sua coleção e enquanto bebe doses generosas direto do gargalo que nem uma maluca, ela decide que aquele seria um bom dia para aceitar o convite do pessoal da sua equipe para ir para uma balada.  
  
Ela se arruma murmurando "esse filho da puta, como que ele ousa me passar para trás desse jeito", mesmo sabendo que logicamente ele não havia feito nada de errado. Mas uma parte dela estava esperando que eles fossem voltar, apesar de tudo. Bulma liga para seus colegas para confirmar que está indo para a festa com eles, e coloca um vestido novo, uma bota e uma maquiagem legal. Ela estava pronta para ficar louca nessa noite.  
  
Quando ela chegou ao local e encontrou seus colegas da Corporação Cápsula, ela já estava meio alterada, e ao sentar para conversar com eles gritando para ser entendida mesmo com a música alta, logo tratou de pedir um Mojito para beber. Depois de beber um copo, Bulma decide que já está se sentindo solta suficiente para dançar, e assim vai para a pista de dança, e o seu corpo se move de acordo com a batida de forma instintiva, e apesar de nunca ter sido uma pessoa de dançar, ela estava se divertindo mais do que ela esperava com isso. Era bom esquecer um pouco de Yamcha, mesmo que no fundo ela quisesse estar dançando com ele. Droga, porque ela não conseguia tirar ele da cabeça? E assim ela bebe mais um copo. Sua mente estava girando um pouco. Talvez ela devesse ficar com alguém para esquecer-se dele. Sim, essa parece uma boa ideia.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Bulma acorda nua na cama de um estranho, e com uma ressaca matadora. Argh, talvez a noite passada por inteiro tenha sido um erro. Ela se levanta silenciosamente e coloca seu vestido – poxa, ela entende porque alguém quis dormir consigo, ela ficava muito gostosa nesse vestido, mas foda-se, ela só queria ir embora para casa e tomar um banho. O sexo até que tinha sido bom, mas ela se sentia estranhamente culpada... Ela havia passado tanto tempo sem nem sequer beijar alguém que não fosse Yamcha, e agora ela dormiu com um desconhecido gato, e isso tudo era muito para processar de uma vez.  
  
Bulma fugiu da casa de sabe-se deus quem, e ela não tinha vergonha disso. Pegou a caixa de cápsulas que ela sempre mantinha consigo dentro de seu sutiã, pegou uma cápsula de carro, e foi dirigindo para casa, mas só depois de se localizar onde exatamente estava na Cidade do Oeste. Chegando em casa e tomando banho, ela refletiu, e até que não foi nada mal a noite que teve. Ela nunca foi especialmente uma pessoa de festas, mas foi bom esquecer um pouco dos problemas da empresa e de Yamcha, mesmo que ela tenha chegado a pensar nele durante a noite.  
  
Mas secretamente ela queria estar com ele, e apenas pensar nele doía de uma forma estranha em seu peito. Pensar, pela primeira vez, que eles poderiam nunca mais voltar a enchia de medo e de alívio, de certa forma.

  
Passou-se um bom tempo, e Bulma estava saindo para de divertir ocasionalmente. Ela havia tentado namorar com outro cara, que durou breves dois meses, mas ele era insosso demais para alguém com a personalidade dela. Para falar a verdade, todos os homens que ela havia tentado algo com, ou eram babacas, ou sem graça, ou transavam mal, ou alguma combinação das características anteriores, e uma parte de Bulma estava começando a achar que ela nunca conseguiria algo melhor do que Yamcha, e isso assustava um pouco. Mas fora a isso, ela praticamente não ouvia falar dele, e apenas sabia sobre ele através de canais de esporte e em revistas de fofoca que mostrava que ele estava com alguém novo, de vez em quando, que sua mãe comprava e deixava em algumas mesas da sala de estar.  
  
Até que um dia ele entrou em contato com ela. Bulma sabia que se ela encontrasse com Yamcha provavelmente não acabaria bem para ela, independente do que acontecesse, mas ela aceitou vê-lo mesmo assim. Ela sentia saudades dele de certa forma, e ela estava disposta a arriscar.  
  
Já passava da meia noite quando ele chegou à sua casa, usando o casaco do seu time de baseball, que logo foi retirado ao entrar na casa, e eles sentaram no sofá, com apenas um abajur iluminando o ambiente. Ela oferece vinho da sua coleção particular, que ele prontamente aceita, e eles ficam novamente num silêncio constrangedor. É ridículo como a presença dele ainda a afeta, mesmo eles não tendo visto um ao outro em mais de um ano. Bulma respira fundo e reúne coragem para começar a falar o que ela quer dizer.  
  
– Eu ouvi dizer que você está saindo com uma nova garota. Outra nova garota, quer dizer. Acho que a quarta. – Bulma fala, com a voz meio trêmula. Por que ele estava ali, com ela, depois de tanto tempo?  
  
– Isso é verdade, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. – Yamcha diz, e o coração dela dá um saltinho, e ela cora levemente. – Na realidade, eu penso em você desde que nós terminamos.  
  
– Eu estive assim algumas vezes. Talvez mais do que algumas vezes. – Bulma concorda.  
  
Acontece exatamente o que ela sabia que aconteceria em seguida, e eles voltam. Mesmo sabendo o caminho pelo qual isso provavelmente levaria, Bulma não consegue fazer nada para impedir o ciclo praticamente infinito deles de irem e virem, e só fica vendo os dois dando voltas um em torno do outro. O namoro deles não é exatamente ruim, mas parece sempre que eles não têm mais muito em comum um com o outro, e falta a vontade de vê-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele havia sido o melhor homem que ela tinha tido um relacionamento íntimo com.  
  
É tão difícil. Os momentos que são bons são ótimos, mas os ruins são terríveis. Ela às vezes queria não ter escolha, porque ser livre é ter que saber o que quer e ter certeza, e ela sentia que não sabia o que ela queria. Aos 25 anos Bulma se sentia tão perdida quanto ela estava aos 17, e diferente de praticamente tudo na sua vida, esse não é um problema que ela tinha como resolver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isso é tudo pessoal! o próximo capítulo já tem data marcada, vai sair nessa sexta, pq eu vou viajar com meu namorado por mais de uma semana, logo não vão ter capítulos novos até eu voltar (também há a possibilidade de sair capítulo na quinta e na sexta, sei lá, depende do meu humor). mas com certeza sai um capítulo na sexta. 
> 
> ps: como eu sei que todo mundo clama por vegeta nessa fanfic, eu já deixo avisado que ele aparece no próximo capítulo, para o bem ou para o mal (para o mal)


	6. eu só sou legal porque eu sou bonita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sim, o vegeta aparece nesse capítulo, mas ele não é um personagem relevante. ele só começa a participar ativamente da história no próximo capítulo. eu sei que vocês estão lowkey sedentos pela aparição dele e só estão rezando pra essa primeira metade acabar, hahahahaha
> 
> de qualquer forma, isso ficou imenso, então boa leitura!

Quando eles acabaram, mais de um ano depois, é o pior término de todos. Bulma descobre que Yamcha a traiu, e ela surta completamente.  
  
Ao o confrontar ela joga as coisas mais caras dele que ela consegue pôr nas mãos nas paredes do apartamento dele, grita, xinga, e Puar é a única presença que a impede de avançar para cima de Yamcha e bater na cara dele até que ele só possa ser reconhecido através da arcada dentária.  
  
Ela chora horrores no caminho para casa, e ao chegar lá tem a vontade de tacar fogo em tudo relacionado a ele que ela tinha acumulado em casa ao longo dos anos juntos, mas ela vê uma foto dos dois com dezesseis anos, e Bulma desiste da ideia. Ela já estava quase fazendo vinte e sete anos, e porra nenhuma na vida dela parecia mudar para melhor. Caramba, com dezesseis anos ela esperava que nessa altura do campeonato ela já estaria casada com Yamcha, mas aqui estava ela, terminando com ele pelo que parecia a milésima vez, e provavelmente a última. Bulma poderia aturar muita coisa, mas traição era simplesmente demais.  
  
Durante os meses seguintes, Bulma trabalhou e saiu para beber e transar mais do que ela jamais havia feito antes (não que antes ela saísse muito), e engatou até em namoricos, pois ela estava tentando restabelecer a sua vida sabendo que ela não voltaria com Yamcha, e que eles haviam terminado e sem intenção de voltar. Porém, numa dessas saídas ela havia ido encontrar com Launch na casa do Mestre Kame, apenas para descobrir que ela havia ido embora fazia quatro anos e nunca mais voltou. Caramba, há quanto tempo Bulma não via nenhum dos Guerreiros Z fora a Yamcha? Ela estivera tão ocupada que ela nem havia percebido os anos passando.  
  
Mas naquele mesmo dia  _muitas_  coisas acontecem, e algumas horas mais tarde Goku está morto, seu filho sequestrado por Piccolo (Goku tinha um filho?), dois alienígenas estão vindo para destruir o planeta ou algo do tipo em um ano, e Bulma tem que entender e traduzir uma língua alienígena para configurar um aparelho alienígena o mais rápido possível para localizar e entrar em contato com Tien Shinhan, Chaos e Yamcha, e o planeta realmente dependia do conhecimento dela sobre teoria da linguagem (que não era muito).  
  
O ano passa num borrão confuso. Bulma recolhe as esferas do dragão para desejar Goku de volta, mas o mesmo entra em contato com ela da pós-vida (com essa ela pensou "isso é sério?") e diz para desejá-lo de volta apenas no dia em que os alienígenas chegarem a Terra, e Bulma e Mestre Kame só dizem "okay, que seja".  
  
Bulma afunda ainda mais no trabalho durante esse ano, onde ela experimenta mais armas e protótipos gravitacionais mais do que em toda a sua vida combinada, é mais agressiva nos negócios do que nunca na hora de fechar contratos e fazer movimentos comerciais. Bulma também passa a andar com uma arma poderosíssima, como forma de precaução, no caso de alguma merda acontecer. E acontece, mas a culpa é dela.  
  
Ela estava experimentando algumas drogas recreativas por conta do estresse, mas ela não gostou muito dos efeitos da maioria, e chegou a ter uma bad trip terrível ao experimentar LSD que os alienígenas haviam chegado na Terra mais cedo e estavam a espreitando. O surto psicótico que ela teve foi tão grande que ela saca a arma que tinha consigo e dá dois tiros numa placa de bar que literalmente viram dois buracos enormes e nas bordas uma mistura estranha de plástico e metal derretidos. Por muita sorte ninguém morreu, e só duas pessoas ficaram levemente queimadas, e outra se machucou ao tentar correr.  
  
Obviamente Bulma acaba a noite na cadeia. A arma que ela havia criado não estava aprovada nem em circulação, logo era ilegal, e ela havia destruído propriedade privada, machucado pessoas e causado o caos naquela parte da cidade, e de quebra estava sobre o efeito de drogas ilícitas. Para a noite dela estar completa, alguns paparazzi também foram atrás dela para tirar a foto da solteira mais cobiçada do planeta sendo algemada pela polícia e entrando no camburão.  
  
Como ela é formada em engenharia elétrica, ela fica numa cela especial, então ela supõe que isso é bom, e ela liga para seus pais pra eles pagarem a sua fiança. Mas quem aparece para tirá-la de lá depois que já tinha amanhecido e já era cerca de 9 da manhã, é sua irmã mais velha, Tights. Bulma estava simplesmente acabada, tendo apenas cochilado por duas ou três horas no colchão horrendo da cela, mas quando ela viu sua irmã, ela não conseguiu não abrir um sorriso. Quantos anos faziam desde que ela não via Tights? Bulma realmente não sabia dizer.  
  
– Oi encrenqueira. – Tights fala, e Bulma se sente uma criança de novo, e elas se abraçam forte. – Você está igualzinha a quando você tinha 16 anos. Quer dizer, fora a essa maquiagem borrada e velha. Mas você continua se vestindo tão bem quanto antes. Enfim, eu estava aqui por perto, então eu disse para mamãe e papai que eu iria te buscar na delegacia.  
  
Quando elas saem da delegacia uma chuva de flashes cai sobre elas, para o desgosto de Bulma.  
  
– Que merda. – Bulma praguejou, enquanto e entrava no carro da sua irmã. – Parece até que eu sou uma estrela do rock ou qualquer merda do tipo. Já posso imaginar o que eles estão falando sobre mim.  
  
– Não precisa imaginar, eu comprei umas revistas de fofoca falando sobre você. – Tights pega três revistas no banco de trás e as joga no colo de Bulma. As manchetes eram todas sobre ela, com fotos dela algemada, enquanto as matérias especulam sobre a vida pessoal dela. – Por você conseguiu a capa das revistas do dia, então eu acho que você está de parabéns, mesmo que essa semana tenha sido fraca de fofocas. Enfim, nós não vamos para casa agora. O papai está irritado com você.  
  
– Uau, eu estou realmente surpresa de algo que eu fiz deixou o papai bravo. Eu achava que não tinha limites para o quanto ele e a mamãe estão dispostos a ignorar o que eu faço. – Bulma falou, e era verdade. Os pais dela nunca pareceram se importar com nada o que ela fizesse, não importa o quão ruim fosse. – Então a gente vai para onde?  
  
– Tomar café da manhã. Você parece que está morta há umas semanas e esqueceram de te enterrar. – Sua irmã responde, e o resto do caminho elas passam em silêncio.  
  
Elas chegam numa cafeteria, e Bulma veste seu casaco de couro quando sai do carro. As irmãs se sentam num lugar mais privado na cafeteria, e Bulma pede um copo de café grande sem açúcar, e um pedaço de torta de cereja. Tights não parece muito interessada em comer, então só pede um capuccino pequeno.  
  
– Então Bulma, desembucha. Eu sei que alguma coisa está errada. – Tights começa, enquanto Bulma brinca com o guardanapo em suas mãos. – Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço. Quer dizer, você é horrível em inteligência emocional e outras coisas, mas você é a pessoa com mais competência no geral que eu conheço. Não é de seu feitio ter um ataque desses, muito menos em público e chegando a machucar outras pessoas.  
  
Bulma respira fundo. É perda de tempo esconder essas coisas de Tights. Sua irmã já viu muito mais do universo do que Bulma jamais ousaria saber, e se havia alguém que poderia ajudar seria ela. Ela passa uma eternidade para explicar sobre toda a história dela, Goku, os alienígenas, as esferas do dragão e da possibilidade concreta da Terra ser destruída, enquanto Tights escuta em silêncio. Depois que Bulma termina de contar tudo, sua irmã fica alguns momentos refletindo sobre o que foi dito.  
  
– Então a Terra vai ser mesmo destruída ou é apenas um palpite? E o que esses aliens querem aqui?  
  
– Eu não sei o que eles querem aqui. Acho que eles querem as esferas do dragão, mas eu não tenho certeza. – Bulma responde, enquanto dá uma mordida na torta. – Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre o que alguém de outro planeta poderia querer aqui?  
  
– Eu sei que tem um cara que elimina a população inteligente de planetas pra vendê-los para magnatas intergalácticos. – Tights comenta, colocando açúcar no seu capuccino. – Mas a Terra é considerada um planeta ruim, ele não ia mandar ninguém aqui para fazer nada. Mas eu entendo porque você está pilhada. Essa é uma situação bem merda. Porém, o que você fez foi bem ruim, e com certeza a imagem da Corporação Cápsula ficou manchada. Você sabe que essa empresa é a vida do papai.  
  
– O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não deveria importar. Eu sou uma cientista, não a porra de uma estrela da música. Além disso, não importa o que eu faça, eu sempre fico nas sombras do papai, mesmo eu sendo tão boa quanto ele, ou talvez melhor.  
  
– Bulma... – Sua irmã começou, olhando para ela meio triste. – Nada que você fizer jamais vai ser o suficiente. Nada que nós duas fizermos vai ser o suficiente. Você só tem que se provar de outra forma sabe? Ou você faz algo que jamais poderá ser contestado, que é quase impossível, ou você aceita que ninguém nunca vai ver o quão boa você é, e continua fazendo o que você gosta. Mas você tem 27 anos. Aja como tal, ou todo mundo vai se comportar como se você fosse uma adolescente encrenqueira, que é o que você pareceu ontem.  
  
– Eu sei. É que é difícil sabe? Essas pessoas falando sobre mim, dizendo que eu sou uma pessoa horrível, que eu sou bonita e legal, que eu sou uma péssima influência, que eu sou só mais uma daquelas filhas de magnatas que só tem a posição que tem por causa do dinheiro do papai. E agora o mundo vai acabar, e eu não sei como eu vou conseguir segurar as pontas.  
  
– Então não fique aqui. Eu posso te levar para fora do planeta, se você quiser.  
  
–Eu tenho que ficar. Eu sou a pessoa que tem que ficar caso algo dê errado sabe? Eu sou literalmente a única pessoa que tem mais do que metade do cérebro funcionando. Mas pelo menos se eu morrer, todos morrem comigo. Por isso, eu decidi aproveitar o que me resta de vida na Terra, caso eu morra.  
  
Tights faz que sim, e diz que ela pelo menos vai embora, por via das dúvidas. Tights também diz para ela parar de agir como se ela fosse morrer em alguns meses, porque nada de bom pode vir disso, e nada de bom veio até agora. Bulma tinha que lidar com as possibilidades da vida de outra forma.  
  
A outra forma que surgiu foi que Bulma percebeu que ela tinha o hábito de transmitir sua dominância através do sexo. Estava se sentindo impotente? A resposta era transar com esse cara que está sendo sua foda do mês até ela cansar dele, jogá-lo fora e arrumar outro. Medo que os alienígenas conseguissem destruir a Terra? A resposta era a mesma.  
  
Quando esse ano horrível chegou ao fim, o pior acontece e Tien Shinhan, Chaos, Piccolo e Yamcha morrem, Goku fica gravemente ferido, e um dos alienígenas escapa, cortesia de Goku. Bulma perde totalmente a cabeça ao perceber que Yamcha está morto e que ele não pode ser trazido de volta a vida, e concorda em fazer uma viagem intergaláctica para um planeta alienígena distante na companhia de Gohan e Kuririn apenas para revive-lo. Ela não deveria ter se sentido tão profundamente afetada pela morte de Yamcha, ainda mais depois dele ter traído ela. Mas porra, ela não conseguia esquecer os anos juntos, e uma parte dela ficou tão afetada que ela realmente estava pensando em voltar com ele.  
  
Depois de pouco menos de dois meses infernais desde que os alienígenas chegaram a Terra, uma viagem interplanetária, o dito planeta explode, mas praticamente todos que estavam vivos nesse planeta foram transportados de forma literalmente mágica de volta para Terra. Pelo menos esse inferno total acabou, Bulma presume, deitada na grama verde que ela acabou de cair, na companhia de poucas centenas de Namekuseijins, alguns aliados e um Sayajin que era uma incógnita.  
  
Ela se sente tão esperançosa que convida não só os Namekuseijins, que agora estavam sem planeta para morar para ficarem na sua casa por ora, mas também convida Vegeta, o Sayajin homicida indiretamente envolvido na morte de Yamcha para ficar na sua casa, mas essa é mais uma decisão nascida de pena e pragmatismo (até parece que ela deixaria esse maluco total solto pela Terra sem ninguém para ficar de olho nele).  
  
Pelo menos, depois de mais de um ano, as coisas finalmente pareciam estar bem.


	7. uma abundância de convidados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enfim, vocês sabiam que eu tenho um chibi do vegeta no meu quarto e toda vez que eu escrevo essa fanfic eu peço desculpas pra ele? 
> 
> boa leitura!

Bulma estava tentando pensar no lado bom das coisas. Com os Namekuseijins em sua casa, já que eles têm suas próprias esferas do dragão, e eles podem realizar três desejos por vez, além de que o ano deles se completa em 130 dias, então em alguns meses ela poderá ver Yamcha novamente.  
  
Com Vegeta na casa, Bulma volta ao hábito de ficar construindo armas, se ele hipoteticamente voltar a agir como um assassino psicótico, então ela teria a chance de evitar que ele a matasse. Uma chance bem baixa, mas pelo menos é algo, ela supõe. Inicialmente ela leva a arma consigo para todos os lugares, e dorme com ela na cabeceira da cama, mas com o tempo de bom comportamento de Vegeta, ela vai baixando a guarda.  
  
Quando os meses se passam, e as esferas de Namekusei podem ser utilizadas novamente, os três primeiros pedidos são para reviver Kuririn e Goku. Mas eles descobrem que Goku estava vivo num _outro_  planeta alienígena distante esse tempo todo, e Yamcha é revivido em seu lugar.  
  
Ela e Puar pulam nele assim que o veem, contaminados pela alegria de tê-lo de volta depois de tanto tempo. Ela deixa Puar e Yamcha sozinhos por um tempo, afinal eles devem ter muito que falar, e a saudade deve ser intensa depois de um tempo considerável separados.  
  
Mas quando chega mais tarde e Bulma está sozinha com Yamcha, ela percebe o quão maluca ela estava, pois ela estava decidida a cavalga-lo até quebrar ele, e quando eles estão na cama, ela senta nele tão forte que ele chega solta um "ai" que beira um grito, e ela tem que parar um pouco e pedir desculpas, só para perceber que ela rasgou os lençóis de sua cama sem querer.  
  
Fora a esse incidente pouco afortunado, tudo transcorreu bem no reencontro deles. Já seu outro convidado, Vegeta, ao descobrir que Goku estava por aí no espaço, imediatamente pega a nave espacial que Bulma havia prometido a ele em troca do bom comportamento dele na Terra, e vai tentar procurar pelo seu autoproclamado rival no espaço. Bulma o observa indo embora com certo alívio, e pensa "espero que esse filha da puta nunca mais volte para encher meu saco. Ele podia morrer no espaço, de preferência. Ah, eu realmente não deveria ter feito uma espaçonave tão boa pra um maluco desses." Ela até dá um tchauzinho para ele só de deboche.  
  
Pelo menos ela não teve que usar contra ele uma das várias armas super potentes que ela construiu por conta da estadia dele sob o mesmo teto que ela, embora conforme o tempo foi passando, estava ficando cada vez mais claro que Vegeta não pretendia tampouco estava interessado em atacar a Terra.  
  
Ao passar os meses, Bulma percebe que o namoro dela com Yamcha está indo surpreendentemente bem. Eles têm mais tempo para si mesmos, e com um pouco de vergonha, Bulma percebe que eles estão melhores do que nunca no relacionamento deles. O casal ainda não consegue conversar muito bem, e ainda pegam nos nervos um do outro, mas ela está disposta a ignorar isso por um pouco de tranquilidade e uma boa transa.  
  
Eventualmente os Namekuseijin revivem Tien e Chaos, e voltam para uma nova versão do planeta deles, cortesia das Esferas do Dragão, e Bulma imagina que finalmente seu tempo como anfitriã acabou, pelo menos por ora.  
  
Exceto que meses mais tarde, Vegeta literalmente cai no seu quintal, e quando Bulma sai correndo para ver o porque do estrondo fora da sua casa, ela não consegue deixar de se sentir impressionada com o fato que ele conseguiu voltar.  
  
Quando ele desce da espaçonave arrasada, Bulma quase vomita. Ele está cheirando como uma mistura distinta de cadáver em putrefação, suor e esgoto a céu aberto. Não é possível que ele não tenha tomado pelo ano inteiro que ele ficou fora. Com o nariz tampado, ela tenta começar uma conversa passiva agressiva básica.  
  
– O que você está fazendo aqui e por que você está cheirando a um rato morto? Tinha um banheiro na nave.  
  
– Eu não achei o Kakarotto, e eu não tive tempo pra isso. Eu voltei porque com certeza o Kakarotto vai voltar para cá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Aí podemos lutar. – Vegeta responde tranquilamente, e Bulma se pergunta o que teria de tão mais importante que ele não teve tempo pra se lavar uma vez.  
  
– Meu DEUS entra na casa e vai tomar um banho se não eu vou vomitar. – Surpreendentemente ele entra na casa, e Bulma sai correndo para mostrar o banheiro. – Eu pego alguma roupa pra você depois, agora só entra no banheiro. Então, você ainda quer destruir a Terra?  
  
Ela o empurra para dentro do banheiro, e começa a procurar um spray odorizador no armário do banheiro.

– Seria uma perda de tempo destruir isso aqui. – Vegeta responde, enquanto Bulma está ainda de costas para ele, tentando achar o spray no meio do mar de recipientes. – Além de que, eu gostei muito da comida daqui.

 Quando ela acha o spray e se vira, ela toma um susto ao ver que ele está tirando a roupa serenamente ao seu lado.  
  
– QUE PORRA? – Vegeta grita, quando Bulma aperta o spray na cara dele, fazendo-o parar de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele já tinha tirado a armadura quebrada, as luvas e as botas, e já tinha começado a tirar a parte de cima do collant bisonho que ele tinha.  
  
– Por que você tava tirando a roupa quando eu tô aqui? Depois você diz que eu que sou vulgar.  
  
– Você disse para eu tomar banho, e você estava reclamando tão alto que eu só queria que você calasse a boca. Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, e você está reclamando mais ainda.  
  
– Você não pode sair tirando as roupas na frente de qualquer pessoa, é estranho. – Bulma estava quase que intrigada, como que alguém tinha tão pouca habilidade social? Parecia o Goku quando ele tinha 12 anos, que nunca havia interagido com outra pessoa na vida dele fora ao avô.  
  
– Por que não? Eu estou dentro do banheiro. Quando eu estava no exército do Freeza todo mundo tomava banho no mesmo vestiário.  
  
– Até as mulheres? – Ela pergunta, e Vegeta parece parar para pensar por um breve segundo.  
  
– Não. Mas não era como se tivessem muitas. Agora se você quer que eu tome banho, saia daqui. – Vegeta fala, e Bulma sai de lá na mesma hora.  
  
Pelo menos depois disso ele continuou sendo a pessoa esquisita de sempre, e passa dias e até semanas fora. Na verdade, era como se ele fosse um fantasma que sumia com a comida da geladeira e deixava roupas sujas na lavanderia, então ele mal se encontrava com ela, e muito menos com Yamcha, e por consequência não incomodava o namoro deles.  
  
Exceto no dia em que Bulma estava praticamente fazendo sexo com Yamcha na bancada da cozinha, sabendo que seus pais não se encontravam em casa e contando com o fato que Vegeta estaria em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Porém esse foi um ótimo momento para mostrar o quão imprevisível ele era, porque Bulma estava beijando seu namorado, usando sutiã transparente, com Yamcha entre suas pernas e a saia meio levantada quando um Vegeta todo suado e sujo entra na cozinha com tudo, apenas para parar de supetão ao perceber o que estava para acontecer ali.  
  
Bulma imediatamente para de beijar assim que ela percebe a presença de Vegeta, empurra Yamcha para longe de si e fecha as pernas o mais rápido possível, enquanto procura alguma coisa para cobrir seus seios, e quando não acha nada, ela só cruza os braços na frente de seu peito.  
  
Vegeta olha para a ereção de Yamcha, em seguida para os seios de Bulma, onde ele passa mais tempo do que deveria (o tempo que ele deveria passar olhando era zero, então qualquer coisa a mais era um insulto para ela), para então soltar um "pffft" surpreendentemente irônico e ir em direção a geladeira. Bulma cora de vergonha e de uma raiva incontrolável, mas ela e Yamcha só ficam num silêncio atordoado enquanto observam Vegeta pegar uma garrafa d'água de um litro e meio, abri-la e beber tudo em poucos goles. Quando ele finalmente acaba a garrafa, ele a deixa no balcão, e vai saindo da cozinha.  
  
– Cabelo legal. – Vegeta fala, apontando para a permanente que ela fez em seu cabelo, e Bulma tem certeza absoluta que ele está sendo irônico.  
  
– Eu perdi totalmente a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa que não envolva atrapalhar a vida de Vegeta. – Bulma comenta quando Vegeta sai da cozinha, enquanto desce do balcão para procurar pela sua camisa.  
  
– Surpreendentemente, eu também. Ou não tão surpreendentemente assim. – Yamcha concorda, fazendo uma careta.  
  
Essa foi a primeira vez que ela genuinamente se arrependeu de hospedar qualquer um em sua casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que tenham aproveitado!


	8. mal começou, o garoto malvado já foi para o chão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voltei para profanar os personagens de dragon ball
> 
> enfim, entramos de fato na segunda metade da fanfic, com o relacionamento entre bulma e vegeta de fato começando, mesmo que aos trancos e barrancos, e com o relacionamento no mínimo conturbado inicialmente deles, a fanfic vai ficar meio que mais séria, já que os dois estão num lugar bem merda durante os famosos três anos

A fase boa do namoro deles logo acaba, entretanto, depois que Freeza prova ser tão imprevisível quanto Vegeta, e aparece na Terra, bem quando Bulma está no meio de um churrasco com Yamcha, Puar, Vegeta e Oolong, apenas para ser morto rapidamente, junto com toda sua tropa que estava no planeta por um adolescente que dizia vir do futuro.

  
O garoto do futuro é estranho, fala de maneira excessivamente educada, e ele é tão suspeito ao ponto de usar um casaco da Corporação Cápsula, e de um modelo que realmente fazia o estilo dela. Bulma o acha distintamente familiar, mas ela não consegue dizer quem ele é.

  
O rapaz, que fez questão de não dizer o seu nome, diz que em três anos todos os guerreiros Z vão morrer para uma dupla de Androides, com exceção de Goku, que morre vítima de um ataque cardíaco poucos meses antes, e de Gohan, que vive o suficiente para treinar esse rapaz, que, apesar da aparência exótica para a espécie, também é um Sayajin. Bulma descobre que ela também sobrevive, e que é o cérebro por trás dessa viagem temporal do garoto, pois o mundo no futuro entrou em colapso com o ataque desses Androides. (Bulma deu um risinho e ficou embasbacada com sua própria inteligência. Viagem temporal? Ela realmente era fora de série.)

  
Agora, já sabendo da ameaça que virá até eles em três anos, e recebendo um remédio para evitar o ataque cardíaco de Goku, todos combinam de treinarem para conseguirem evitar esse desastre iminente. E é nesse treinar que as coisas começam a ficar mais complicadas. Bulma sabia que treinar por três anos para sobreviver significava ver Yamcha muito menos. Dessa vez ela também vai trabalhar muito mais, pois ela chega a um acordo com Vegeta, que ela estudará o físico dele em laboratório, com direito a amostras de sangue, raios-X e tudo mais, e em troca, ela vai pôr um esforço de verdade na Câmara de Gravidade que ela tem em casa para ele treinar, e vai consertar ela quando quebrar e fazer atualizações nela quando possível. Ela também tem a intenção de estudar sobre a energia dos Andróides, que segundo o rapaz seria infinita, e isso a intrigou muito.

  
Nos meses que seguem, ela interagiu com Vegeta mais do que os dois já haviam na vida até ali, e honrar a sua parte do acordo estava cada vez mais difícil, porque às vezes Bulma só queria mandar ele tomar no cu. Eles realmente tinham personalidades muito parecidas, e naquele primeiro momento, parecia impossível eles não discutirem a cada turno de eventos.

  
Mas secretamente ela o acha interessante, e continua estudando-o sem que ele perceba. Os dois estão no laboratório dela, enquanto Bulma tira as medidas dele, numa tentativa de arquivar o máximo de conhecimento possível sobre a raça guerreira Saiyajin.

  
– Você é bem mais magro do que eu pensei... Interessante. – Bulma comenta para si mesma, anotando os dados num caderno.

  
Vegeta parece querer estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo do que ali com ela, mas Bulma não consegue deixar a cientista dentro de si se incomodar com a cara feia dele.

  
– Vou fazer um teste com você, certo? – Bulma anuncia, e ele não fala nada, então ela supõe que ele concordou. – Eu vou dar um tiro em você. Fica tranquilo, eu sei que não vai ferir a sua pele, quando eu conheci o Goku eu dei um tiro no meio da testa dele e nada aconteceu, e ele só tinha tipo 12 anos.

  
Vegeta olha para ela como se ela fosse maluca, e pega desinteressado uma arma dela jogada na mesa, e Bulma dá um pulo.

  
– Essa não. – Bulma fala, esticando-se para pegar a arma da mão dele, e dá um risinho nervoso para ele. – Essa eu fiz como defesa caso você fizesse algo, então provavelmente vai fazer algum estrago. Na realidade ela bloqueia pontos de Ki.

  
– Caso eu fizesse algo? – Vegeta está quase incrédulo, e agora ela parecia ter finalmente capturado a atenção dele.

  
– Eu construí algumas armas de potência muito alta, caso você saísse matando todo mundo. Eu provavelmente não ia conseguir fazer nada, mas eu sempre preferi me precaver. Ainda bem que você não fez nada, certo?

  
Ele não parecia muito convencido, mas aceitou a explicação. Eles se preparam, e ela saca uma arma simples, e dá um tiro bem no meio do peito dele, e vai correndo analisar onde houve o impacto. Depois de ver que ele realmente não se machucou, e que só tinha magoado levemente a região, ela anotou tudo que viu nele.

  
– Eu vou fazer um exame de sangue, e vou fazer algumas perguntas, certo?

  
– Contanto que isso acabe logo, tudo bem. Eu quero treinar.

  
Bulma pega os materiais necessários para fazer a coleta de sangue, e depois de tirar a quantidade necessária, ela limpou o ferimento e pegou seu caderno.

  
– Quantos anos você tinha na sua memória mais antiga?

  
– Dois, eu acho. Mas eu fiquei uns anos numa câmara de nutrientes. Toda a criança Saiyajin passa por isso.

  
– Quando sua adolescência começou? Tipo, quando você começou a deixar de ter um corpo de criança para ter um mais adulto? E quando seu corpo se estabilizou?

  
– Eu tinha quinze anos. – Bulma ficou surpresa com a resposta dele. – Eu cheguei à minha fase adulta com dezoito.

  
– Ok então. Você chegou a ter algum contato de natureza sexual com a sua espécie? Ou chegou a ter algum conhecimento do processo reprodutor dos Saiyajins? – Vegeta ficou levemente vermelho, e Bulma simplesmente ficou chocada. Sério que ele era um assassino puritano?

  
– Não tive. Não sei muito sobre os detalhes dessas coisas. Todas as mulheres morreram, eu acho. – Bulma não se incomodou muito com a resposta. Goku tinha um filho, então o processo reprodutor deles deveria ser extremamente parecido com o dos humanos.

  
– Quantos anos você tinha quando o seu planeta natal foi destruído?

  
– Mais ou menos oito. Eu estava em missão, e não quis voltar quando Freeza chamou todos os soldados Saiyajins de volta para o nosso planeta.

  
Essa era novidade para ela. Bulma percebeu que ele era ainda mais novo do que ela havia imaginado, e ela não achava que ele fosse muito velho. Continuou fazendo perguntas até se dar por satisfeita, e encerrar a sessão de estudo.

  
Os resultados dos testes formais mostravam que ele era extremamente parecido com um humano (como o fato que ele era do tipo sanguíneo B-), exceto por coisas pontuais, como o fato que ele tinha uma cauda, e sua pele era mais dura do que a de qualquer humano normal. Porém, para Bulma ainda não é o suficiente, e como uma estudiosa, ela quer entender Vegeta completamente, então ela observa seus hábitos, o que ele gosta (ele não parece gostar de muita coisa, mas ela eventualmente percebe que o Sayajin gosta bastante de séries de mistério, quando não está muito ocupado dormido, treinando, comendo ou morrendo depois de uma sessão de treinamento particularmente difícil). A cientista também percebe que ele faz um esforço para aprender a escrita da Terra, e que ele consegue melhorar a sua escrita substancialmente em poucos meses.

  
Acima de tudo, Bulma percebe que Vegeta a quer. Ele é um homem difícil de ler, mas ela está ficando boa nisso nos últimos tempos, e ela consegue ver que ele a olha de forma diferente em alguns momentos, quando ela está usando uma roupa mais ousada, ou quando ela está gritando na cara dele que hoje ela  _não_  vai ter tempo de consertar a porra da Câmara de Gravidade. E o pior de tudo é que ela o quer também. Vegeta é  _bonito_  de um jeito perigoso, e ele faz muito o tipo de Bulma. Ela sempre teve uma quedinha por garotos malvados.

  
Faz dois meses sem ter notícias de Yamcha, e Bulma se pega pensando em como seria ter Vegeta para si. Mas isso é errado, e ela tem a droga de um namorado, namorado esse que já a traiu, então seria errado ela trair ele também? Argh, é claro que seria...

  
Bulma fica nesse dilema por um tempo, mesmo quando Yamcha volta a dar o ar da graça em sua vida. E ela realmente se assusta com a extensão da sua atração por Vegeta, afinal se antes ela achava que era apenas falta de sexo, agora ela começava a perceber que era algo mais forte que isso.

  
Um dia durante uma das conversas entre eles, tarde da noite quando ele a acha bebendo na cozinha por ter brigado novamente com Yamcha, Vegeta faz uma pergunta incômoda.

  
– Porque você ainda está com ele? – Ele pergunta, e ela olha para ele sem responder, pensando.  
  
– É complicado. Nós já nos separamos antes, mas sempre voltamos, e estamos juntos há tanto tempo. – Ela dá uma risadinha, aproveitando o sabor do álcool em sua boca.

  
Vegeta olha para Bulma como se ela estivesse criado uma segunda cabeça, mas ela tenta relevar, afinal já estava terrivelmente claro nesse ponto que ele era a pessoa com a menor noção de relacionamentos interpessoais que ela já havia conhecido, que era um feito e tanto considerando as pessoas que ela conheceu.

  
– Eu vou simplificar, já que você não sabe nada de relacionamentos humanos. Ou qualquer tipo de relacionamento que não envolva dominação. É que ele me faz rir, e às vezes me faz gritar. – Bulma confessa, de ombros retraídos.

  
O olhar que Vegeta dirige a ela é tão intenso que ela consegue ver que ele quer fazê-la gritar também, e com a cabeça meio leve da vodka que ela estava tomando, ela olha para o torso descoberto do mesmo (ele tem uma aversão a camisas, aparentemente), mordisca o lábio de baixo, e abre os botões da blusa que ela está vestindo, sem sutiã por baixo e mostra seus seios para ele, e fala baixo.

  
– Se quiser, você pode tentar me fazer gritar, e talvez eu faça você gritar também. – E depois de passar dois segundos levemente boquiaberto, ele avança para beijar ela, e ela faz o mesmo.

  
Ele tem um beijo estranho, é incerto e quase trêmulo, mas quando ele segue o ritmo ditado por ela é surpreendentemente bom, e ela tem a leve suspeita que ele nunca beijou ninguém além dela. As mãos deles começam a descobrir os corpos um do outro, e rapidamente ela começa a esfregar as suas partes íntimas nas dele por cima das roupas, sentada nele enquanto ele está sentado na cadeira, e ela consegue ouvir a respiração dele ficando mais pesada a cada movimento do seu quadril.

  
Ela começa a beijar o pescoço dele, e em troca ele começa a explorar seus seios, tocando e apertando, tão devagar que é quase demais para aguentar. Ele então se abaixa para lamber os seios dela, e quando ele chega ao mamilo ela arqueja, e ela fica ainda mais molhada, e ele chupa seus seios também de forma curiosa e um tanto hesitante. E ela joga a cabeça para trás e aproveita a sensação.

  
Mas depois de investigar os seios dela, ele faz um movimento em direção em seus quadris, e Bulma rapidamente entende o que ele quer. Ela sai de cima dele para subir em cima da mesa, e tira os shorts que estava usando, junto com sua calcinha, e abre as pernas sem vergonha, deixando seu sexo exposto para ele ver e fazer o que quiser consigo.  
  
– Onde é para eu tocar ou entrar? – Vegeta fala pela primeira vez desde que eles se beijaram, e Bulma fica terrivelmente confusa. Ele nunca fodeu ninguém? Percebendo a confusão dela, ele logo adiciona. – Eu nunca dormi com nenhuma terráquea.

  
– Entendi. – Ela fala, não muito convencida com a resposta dele, mas decide relevar e começa a guiar a mão dele. – Aqui é a entrada. – Ela o instrui, enfiando dois dedos dele em si, e dá um suspiro. – E aqui é onde você deve tocar. – Ela mostra, levando o polegar dele para tocar no próprio clitóris, suspirando ainda mais alto.

  
Ele então começa a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com seus dedos dentro dela, e ele abre cuidadosamente a buceta dela com os dedos, fazendo-a tremer de prazer. Quando ele para de brincar com a sua entrada, e começa a tocar em seu clitóris, e ela não consegue deixar de arfar de leve. Rapidamente ele começa a fazer todos os tipos de movimento, chegando a beliscar (que a fez dar um gritinho de dor e de prazer, e ele parou rapidamente) e a chupar (dessa vez ela só gemeu). Ao fazer isso por um tempo, Bulma finalmente decide que ela já teve o suficiente, e mesmo com o prazer que estava sentindo, era melhor ele parar ou ela iria gozar, e ela sinceramente queria gozar com ele dentro de si.

  
–Está bom, gatinho. Me siga até a sala. – Ela se levanta da mesa e empurra-o de leve. Ele a segue em silêncio, e assim que chega perto do sofá ela para, e volta a falar. – Tira essa calça horrenda e senta no sofá.

  
Ela apenas olha satisfeita enquanto Vegeta tira sua calça de moletom e mostrando seu pau duro, e senta obedientemente, esperando por ela.

  
– Você não se incomoda se eu sentar em você e mostre como é? – Bulma fala, e ele apenas nega, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele estava um pouco vermelho, e ela o acha quase uma gracinha.

  
Dessa forma, ela se ajoelha no sofá, pega o pau dele e o posiciona em sua entrada, e desce com tudo. Os dois arfam quase que em uníssono, e conforme ela vai subindo e descendo nele, ele também começa a mexer os quadris em sincronia com os dela, e em poucos minutos ela já está gemendo sem nenhuma vergonha, enquanto pede para ele foder com mais força. Quando ele começa a tocar em seu clitóris enquanto mete nela, ela não consegue evitar e rapidamente começa a falar coisas sem nexo, e quando percebe, ela está gozando no pau dele, e logo em seguida ele goza dentro dela, com ele praticamente gritando em seu ouvido.

  
Assim que eles acabam, a consciência volta de maneira aterradora para Bulma, que imediatamente se levanta sem dizer uma palavra, vai quase correndo para a cozinha e coloca as roupas numa velocidade impressionante. Ela está toda suada e lambuzada, e ela quer muito fingir que nada aconteceu. Eles tiveram muita sorte que não foram pegos pelos pais dela ou acordaram os mesmos, e se sente muito envergonhada sobre o que fez e com quem fez. Ela passa por Vegeta que está colocando sua calça feiosa de volta, e para na intenção de falar com ele.

  
– Nada disso aconteceu. – Ela fala, séria, e sobre para seu quarto logo em seguida, sem olhar para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que tenham gostado.


	9. sweet guilty pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> então, estou de volta, e dessa vez com um capítulo baseado na era ugly beauty da titã do mandopop, Jolin Tsai. tipo, na realidade toda a segunda metade dessa fic tem muitas inspirações nas músicas dela, e já tem um ou dois capítulos intitulados por conta de músicas dela. já que ela é uma mulher adulta bastante cínica nos seus trabalhos, eu achei que ia cair bem a influência dela. enfim, escutem sweet guilty pleasure e literalmente qualquer outra coisa dela, essa mulher é divina
> 
> o título do capítulo é "doce prazer culposo" em português numa tradução meio ruim

Na semana que se passa, Bulma se sente tão culpada que ela quer chorar. Ela finge que não vê Vegeta só com aquele short de treino ridículo pela casa que parece que foi feito para debochar dela, e fala com ele apenas quando estritamente necessário. Ela só olha diretamente para ele quando, alguns dias depois, ela estava fazendo atualizações semanais na sala de gravidade e checando se tudo estava bem com o programa da máquina e se nenhuma peça estaria desgastada, quando ele entra na sala, e olha para ela curioso.

  
\- Revisão semanal. - Ela levanta do chão e ajeitando a sua roupa de manutenção, sem bem saber o que dizer na presença dele. - Já vou.

  
E ela sai o mais apressada possível, deixando um Vegeta muito confuso para trás. Bulma não consegue evitar ficar envergonhada quando o vê, e ele é tão estranhamente bonito e fascinante que ela quer tê-lo para si um pouco mais. Mas ela ainda tem um namorado, e mesmo que o relacionamento deles esteja ruim e vazio, ela não vai desistir assim tão fácil.

  
Quando ela sai com Yamcha, e ele está na casa dela brevemente, Vegeta aparece de seja lá onde ele estivesse escondido apenas para encher o saco dela. Ele começou a mandar indiretas para ela e para Yamcha, e ela ficou tão furiosa com a audácia dele de tentar se meter na sua vida que ela mal conseguiu manter sua compostura, e mandou um olhar mortal para Vegeta enquanto saía de casa, e desconversou qualquer coisa que Yamcha tivesse a dizer.

  
Mais tarde naquela noite, Bulma está na cama com Yamcha, mas ela só consegue pensar em Vegeta, e as memórias do sexo dele entrando e saindo dela são o suficiente para fazê-la chegar lá, e quando o prazer intenso passa, a culpa vem com força total. Ela tenta não transparecer os seus pensamentos, e quando chega em casa ela corre para o chuveiro, numa tentativa de se livrar da vergonha de si mesma.

  
Dois dias depois ela está no laboratório, relaxando com seu projeto pessoal depois de uma reunião de três horas com os executivos da Corporação Cápsula para decidir se eles devem anunciar os novos modelos de computadores da empresa ou esperar mais alguns meses de desenvolvimento para anunciar de fato. É estranho como ela sai de um laboratório na empresa para ir em outro em casa, e mesmo Bulma estando exausta, e ela trabalha com o projeto pessoal dela sobre a produção de energia infinita com afinco para relaxar, numa tentativa claramente inútil de tentar entender como os Andróides do futuro funcionam. Enquanto ela faz algumas anotações sobre energia solar, Vegeta entra no laboratório sem aviso prévio. Bulma não consegue evitar revirar os olhos, porque se Vegeta aparece em seu laboratório, é porque ele quer que ela faça algo para ele, esse algo em geral sendo a Câmara de Gravidade.

  
– Oi. – Ela fala, sem tirar os olhos do computador. Ela estava cansada e estressada, e a presença dele no seu espaço seguro não a agradava, principalmente depois que eles transaram na sala/cozinha. Ela realmente não tinha superado esse acontecimento.

  
– Você está estranha. Mais do que o normal. – Bulma se virou para olha-lo, estupefata, e um tanto irritada. Ele tinha vindo até o laboratório dela, distraído ela, só para dizer que ela estava estranha? É lógico que ela estava estranha, depois de tudo que aconteceu seria estranho se ela continuasse agindo exatamente da mesma forma que antes.

  
– Você não tem mais o que fazer não? Tipo se matar de treinar na sala de gravidade? – Ela dispara, mas Vegeta apenas se aproxima dela, sem dizer nada. Ele só para quando encosta-se à mesa dela, do lado da cadeira onde está sentada, e ele está tão perto que Bulma pode tocar nele se ela só levantar a mão.

  
– Eu sei os meus limites. – Ele diz, mas ela só dá uma risadinha irônica, porque isso definitivamente não é verdade. – Eu estou aqui porque você está me evitando.

  
Vegeta se aproxima um pouco do rosto dela, e sinceramente, beija-lo parece uma ótima ideia agora, mesmo que ele esteja falando merda. Talvez justamente porque ele esteja falando merda.

  
–Eu não achava que evitar alguém fazia o seu estilo, mas eu acho que é bom saber que você tem algum tipo de vergonha, pelo menos. – Dessa vez é ela que está se aproximando, e quando ela vê, já está em pé, empurrando Vegeta contra sua mesa e beijando ele com força.

  
Era meio maluco como ele afetava a cabeça dela. Bulma realmente queria muito tê-lo para si, e conforme ele beijava seu pescoço e massageava seus seios, ela colocava sua mão nas calças dele, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem no pau dele, e ficando cada vez mais molhada com a situação.

  
Eles se apalpavam, e numa velocidade definitivamente fora do normal, Bulma se vê sentada na sua mesa, com ele tirando sua calcinha e levantando as saias, e agora é a vez dele de colocar a mão nas partes íntimas dela, e em pouco tempo ela já está ofegante, e também sem paciência. Ela se move, e num movimento só, puxa as calças dele para baixo, deixando Vegeta surpreso e levemente corado.

  
– Já está bom, você pode me foder agora. – Bulma enrola as pernas no quadril dele, e num movimento sutil, ele está dentro dela. O sexo entre eles é bom, e ele entra e sai dela com um fervor que faz ela pedir por mais.

  
Ela está praticamente deitada na mesa, arfando de prazer, e ela não consegue evitar achar a expressão dele enquanto fode tão bela. Vegeta então começa a beliscar um dos mamilos dela, e ainda bota uma perna dela em seu ombro, e Bulma solta um gemido com a mudança de posição, sentido que seu orgasmo está chegando perigosamente perto agora. Ela geme, grita com ele para  _foder ela mais forte_ , agarra o braço dele forte o suficiente para deixar marcas, e quando ela goza, ela treme tanto que Vegeta é pego de surpresa e acaba gozando mais rápido do que ele parecia querer, com um gemido quase obstinado.

  
Quando ele sai de cima dela, Bulma percebe a bagunça que sua mesa ficou, e que tinha melado alguns de seus papéis com cálculos e observações – só era o que faltava, sinceramente.

  
Ela ajeita a saia e olha de relance para Vegeta. Em retrospecto era óbvio que ele queria que ela fizesse algo para ele, no caso seria abrir as pernas para que ele pudesse ficar dentro dela, e depois fora. Repetidamente. Ela não se importa muito com isso, mas ele a deixa confusa, porque fora a saber que ele a acha inteligente e que aparentemente tinha tomado um gosto por fazer sexo com ela, Bulma genuinamente não sabia o que Vegeta achava dela. Será que ele a achava irritante? Por vezes parecia que sim, mas outras vezes ele parecia apreciar o temperamento dela.

  
– Você vai continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu? Eu não me importo, mas é engraçado ver você sem conseguir olhar para mim. – Ele diz, enquanto ela se abaixa para procurar sua calcinha. Até parece que você não se importa, Bulma pensa, ao pegar sua roupa de baixo debaixo da sua cadeira. – Eu acho que isso é um sim.

  
– Eu tenho muito o que fazer. E eu tenho um namorado. De qualquer forma, seria bom continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu. – Ela fala, e não é necessário fazer mais nada, porque Vegeta entende a deixa e sai do laboratório prontamente, deixando uma Bulma pensativa para trás.

  
O dia seguinte é uma quarta-feira, e Bulma não consegue se conter de tanta culpa. Ela precisa encontrar com Yamcha. Ela não sabe direito o que vai falar ou fazer, se vai terminar com ele, confessar e pedir perdão, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas ela sabe que precisa vê-lo. Ela coloca uma roupa qualquer, e vai para a casa dele, não muito longe da dela.

  
Ao chegar ao prédio dele, Bulma vai subindo sem olhar para ninguém, com uma sensação ruim no peito. Mas ao abrir a porta com a chave que ele havia dado a ela, dá para perceber imediatamente que algo está errado. Quando Puar chega extremamente nervoso imediatamente após a entrada dela no apartamento, ela tem certeza que algo está errado, e já imagina o que é.

  
Bulma caminha a passos largos através do belo apartamento, e abre a porta do quarto de Yamcha, e quando entra, ela se depara com mais ou menos o que ela havia imaginado. Ele estava na cama com alguma mulher aleatória. Eles não estavam transando, e por isso Bulma agradece aos deuses da sorte, mas claramente eles haviam transando, e a culpa que estava no peito da herdeira da Corporação Cápsula se transforma em uma raiva incontrolável.

  
– De NOVO? – Ela sibila de raiva, vendo o rosto pálido do seu namorado e da amante dele (seria amante a palavra certa? Bulma não sabe nem o que pensar). Yamcha tenta se explicar que isso foi algo de uma vez só, mas isso serve apenas para Bulma ficar mais furiosa. – Então você é  _muito_  incompetente, porque eu descobri as duas únicas vezes que você me traiu. Eu  _nunca_  faria algo assim com você, porque eu tenho princípios. – A mentira sai fácil dos lábios dela, como se ela quisesse descontar nele a culpa do que ela havia feito.

  
Tudo que estava acontecendo era tão bagunçado e confuso que Bulma se sentia numa cena de uma novela ruim, porque Yamcha se levantou da cama apenas com a cueca Boxer, tentando barganhar com ela, e Bulma não consegue não revirar os olhos com a cena.

  
– Sério, isso já deu. – Bulma diz, tão furiosa que ela se sente surpreendentemente tranquila. – Eu não sou estúpida, eu já passei por essa merda uma vez, e eu definitivamente não vou passar de novo. Acabou, e me faça o favor de cair fora da minha vida. Eu fui idiota em achar que nós dois iríamos conseguir fazer isso funcionar.

  
E ela sai, e parece que levou uma eternidade e ao mesmo tempo uma fração de segundo para chegar até o carro. Ao entrar nele, Bulma se permite gritar de frustração, chorar e espernear. Ela havia sido inocente, ao pensar que era só ela cerrar os dentes e se esforçar mais para que o relacionamento desse certo. Quem diria que uma relação de tantos anos terminaria assim, sendo só um fantasma do que já havia sido, com um apunhalando o outro pelas costas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> é isso. tem algo a mais que alguém queira comentar? sugestões? eu estou aberta a qualquer crítica construtiva, sinceramente.


	10. no distance left to run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enfim, esse capítulo é uma mistura distinta de putaria com tristeza generalizada (o título do capítulo é uma referência à musica mais triste do Blur - que é uma banda que gente velha curte, e algumas pessoas não tão velhas assim)
> 
> "no distance left to run" traduz mais ou menos para "não há mais distancia a percorrer" em português

No caminho de volta Bulma não consegue parar de pensar. Ela se sente humilhada, aliviada e triste, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Uma parte dela sabe que não tinha como evitar nada, e outra não queria ter que se despedir assim, com tanta raiva e amargor. Ao chegar em casa ela limpa as lágrimas e respira fundo, e espera que não tenha ninguém no caminho para vê-la miserável. Quando entra pela porta da frente, ela vai direto para a sua coleção de bebidas na cozinha, pega um rum e um copo cheio de gelo, e se põe a beber.  
  
No terceiro copo ela decide que seria uma ótima ideia ver Vegeta. Ela estava se sentindo péssima, e ela realmente queria  _alguma_  coisa para fazê-la se sentir bem. Ele provavelmente está treinando, ou qualquer merda do tipo, mas ela não se importa. Bulma sai em direção à sala de gravidade, porque onde mais ele estaria? E ao chegar lá vê que acertou em cheio (embora sem muita surpresa), e ao digitar um código que só ela e seu pai sabem no painel de entrada da sala, ela desativa a gravidade abruptamente, e escuta Vegeta provavelmente batendo com força na parede da sala. Ela dá um risinho e abre a porta, tomando mais um gole da bebida enquanto entra.  
  
Vegeta a olha com um olhar tão irritado enquanto ela entra na sala que ela quase se sente lisonjeada. Bulma vê onde ele bateu na parede e faz uma nota mental de consertar isso depois, e coloca o copo vazio no painel da sala.  
  
– Que porra você quer comigo? – Ele diz, tentando conter a raiva, e ela se aproxima dele. Surpreendentemente, ele cheira bem até suado. – Você está atrapalhando, saia daqui.  
  
– Cala a boca. – Bulma diz e captura os lábios dele com urgência. Quando eles se afastam e ele está prestes a dizer alguma coisa, ela o corta. – Não fale nada. Só faça o que eu disser, você vai gostar. Agora tire os shorts.  
  
Ele demora um pouco para obedecer, mas entre os beijos que ela dá nele, ele faz o que ela disse, e quando ele fica nu na sua frente, e ela já pode sentir que ele está meio duro. Ela o empurra para o chão e quando ele senta lá, ela se abaixa começa a chupar o pau dele. Vegeta parecia ter sido pego de surpresa, porque ele dá um gemido baixo de satisfação.  
  
– Porque você está fazendo isso? – Ele pergunta, com a respiração um pouco entrecortada.  
  
– Eu mandei você calar a boca. – Bulma diz, e por um momento ela vê algo bem ruim passando pelos olhos dele. Talvez haja um limite até onde ela pode mandar nele sem deixá-lo furioso. – Eu vou foder você. Agora fique quieto, eu prometo que vai ser tão bom que você vai gemer o meu nome e que você não vai se esquecer da minha boceta por um bom tempo.  
  
E ela volta a chupa-lo, e ela tem toda a intenção de cumprir o que prometeu. Ela fode ele com a boca, e não demora muito pra ele começar a ofegar, e conforme ela vai fazendo os movimentos que fazem-no ficar vermelho de vergonha e de prazer, ele coloca a mão no cabelo dela, e quando ele goza na boca dela, ele solta um gemido sem pudor, e depois disso ela engole tudo um pouco a contragosto, e vai tirando suas roupas.  
  
Bulma estava realmente excitada com o que ela podia fazer com Vegeta, e quando ele percebe que ela quer mais ele dá um sorrisinho de satisfação. Conforme ela vai tirando suas roupas e dando beijos que fazem sua cabeça girar, ele vai observando-a com certa luxúria, e quando ela finalmente fica nua na frente dele, ele tenta se levantar novamente, apenas para ela empurrar ele para baixo outra vez.  
  
– Eu já disse que eu vou te foder, não o contrário. Agora fique aí sentado que eu vou fazer você esquecer o seu nome, ok? – Ele a obedece, e Bulma gosta muito dessa descoberta. Ele já está duro novamente, e eles nem fizeram nada demais ainda, e isso só faz aumentar o ego dela. Mesmo que um humano normal não tendo as reações físicas tão rápidas.  
  
Ela se senta no abdômen dele, e começa a beija-lo, enquanto roça nele. Vegeta tem suas mãos fixas no seu quadril, e quando ela senta nele, ela adora a sensação. Ela sobre e desce num ritmo frenético, fodendo ele sem dó, deixando-o totalmente a sua mercê. E ela gosta muito do poder que ela tem sobre ele nesse momento, e é terrivelmente delicioso ter alguém entre suas pernas daquele jeito. Naquele momento ela não se importava com mais nada, ela apenas queria fazer com que ele se esquecesse do próprio nome.  
  
A cada cavalgada que dava nele ela estava um pouco mais próxima de perder a cabeça, de tudo ficar branco de prazer, e ela também queria que ele se sentisse da mesma forma. Os movimentos que ela fazia eram quase que hipnotizantes, e naquele momento ela podia jurar que ele realmente não se lembrava do próprio nome. Ela rebolava nele, subindo e descendo, cada vez melhor e mais desesperada, e ela ofegava, e ela queria que eles ficassem assim para sempre, com uma sensação tão boa na sua boceta que ela acha que pode enlouquecer e levar ele com ela.  
  
Quando finalmente ela goza, ela não consegue evitar gemer alto, enquanto aquela sensação domina o seu corpo e a faz tremer, e conforme ele continua metendo nela mesmo com ela ficando fraca de prazer, Bulma consegue escutar ele gemendo seu nome bem baixo, antes de gozar também.  
  
Antes que Vegeta possa dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Bulma se levanta e começa a botar suas roupas de volta. Ela não tem nada a dizer pra ele, e sinceramente, ela gostava de transar com ele, mas ela não acha que tem coisas em comum o suficiente para conversar com ele amigavelmente depois do sexo, ou tem qualquer intenção de ficar batendo papo depois de tudo que ela passou nesse dia.  
  
– E o seu namorado? – Vegeta pergunta, e ela sabe que ele está sendo debochado, mas ela só solta uma risada sem graça.  
  
– Eu acabei com ele hoje mais cedo. – Bulma responde, terminando de se vestir, pegando de volta o copo que havia deixado no painel da sala e deixando-o sozinho e sem roupas no chão da Câmara de Gravidade. Ela acha que vai ser melhor para a sua sanidade mental não saber o que ele acha dessa informação.  
  
Bulma enche mais um copo de bebida, e volta para o quarto, se sentindo particularmente derrotada, até que ela vê uma foto dela com Yamcha, e essa visão a deixa queimando de raiva. Ela pega uma caixa velha no seu guarda roupa, e joga tudo que tem a ver com Yamcha. Fotos, cartões, até alguns presentes, uma garrafa de álcool para limpeza, joga tudo na caixa, e em seguida pega um cigarro e ascende. Ela nunca fora uma fumante particularmente engajada, mas ocasionalmente ela pegava um ou dois cigarros em momentos de estresse ou profundo desgosto, que era exatamente o que ela sentia agora.  
  
Ela desce as escadas com a maior paciência do mundo com a caixa em mãos, e começa a pegar as coisas de Yamcha, principalmente roupas, no quarto de baixo, que pertencia a ele quando ele morou com ela, e vai colocando tudo na caixa. Finalmente coloca a caixa no chão no meio do jardim na parte de trás da mansão, em cima de uma pedra. Enquanto traga o cigarro, Bulma joga álcool na caixa e nos pertences dentro dela, e depois de um último trago, ela joga a bituca de cigarro na caixa, que imediatamente pega fogo. Ela então pega outro cigarro, e ascende nas chamas da caixa, e fica observando as chamas enquanto fuma, e algumas lágrimas descem, mas ela não soluça.  
  
Bulma sabia que estava sendo dramática e exagerada, mas ela esperava que assim evitaria de cometer os mesmos erros de sempre. Ela havia pegado praticamente tudo que lembrava Yamcha nas suas coisas que ela podia lembrar, exceto pela fantasia idiota de coelhinha sexy que ela tinha guardada em um lugar escondido no armário, e duas fotos com ele. Uma dessas fotos estavam os dois juntos, Goku, Puar, Mestre Kame e Oolong, e a outra foto era do casamento de Goku com Chichi.  
  
Na realidade, Bulma acreditou ferrenhamente por muito tempo que Yamcha era  _o_  escolhido para ela, e por isso ela havia aturado mais do que ela normalmente aguentaria. Quando eles se conheceram pareceu literalmente intervenção divina o quão perfeitamente um parecia ter o que o outro procurava. Na verdade, ela ainda acreditava que ele era  _o cara_ certo para ela, mas eles haviam mudado muito para continuar dando certo. Já não dava certo há anos. Provavelmente nunca deu certo de verdade, como duas peças que se encaixam perfeitamente mas nunca podem ficar juntas.  
  
Depois de um tempo observando as chamas, perdida em pensamentos, sua mãe aparece do seu lado.  
  
– Querida, o que você está fazendo? – Panchy pergunta gentilmente, e Bulma solta a fumaça da boca.  
  
– Acabei com o Yamcha. Ele me traiu.  
  
– Ah, entendo. Só não deixe o fogo se alastrar até as minhas flores. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto delas. – Sua mãe diz, e sai, deixando uma Bulma sozinha para trás. Seus pais nunca foram pais especialmente cuidadosos, e pareciam acreditar no método de deixar as filhas soltas no mundo para que elas aprendessem as coisas sozinhas, e Bulma nunca havia se incomodado muito com isso, mas pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela se sentia como uma adolescente, e queria ser consolada.  
  
Mas ela não seria, e teria que lidar com sua dor sozinha. Então volta a olhar para as chamas, que já estavam enfraquecendo.  
  
Bulma Briefs, cientista, bilionária, e mulher mais cobiçada do mundo, com trinta e um anos, acabara de perder de vez o amor da sua vida. Agora tudo que ela tem são pedaços de memórias e mágoas de um amor que já morreu há anos. A garota que ela havia sido há muitos anos ficaria horrorizada em ver ela e Yamcha terminando assim, mas agora ela se sentia muito diferente do que ela imaginou que se sentiria.  
  
Ela havia amado e perdido, mas mesmo assim, ela não se sentia nem um pouco arrependida, ou com raiva, apenas triste.  
  
– Que merda. – Bulma murmura, depois de tragar o resto de cigarro que tinha nas mãos, e joga a bituca nas brasas de um amor que já havia sido, e vai embora.  
  
Não há mais distância a percorrerem juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu sei que esse capítulo tem uma mudança de tom intensa dentro dele mesmo, mas porra se eu não me senti a própria clarisse lispector escrevendo essa bomba.
> 
> como sempre eu amo muito ler reviews (me ajuda a saber se eu agrado aos meus fiéis 3 leitores), então se alguém quiser falar o que está achando eu aprecio muito
> 
> PS: eu tenho uma interpretação que na real, bulma e yamcha eram literalmente feitos para ficarem juntos, pelo menos tematicamente. no conto Jornada Para o Oeste, no qual Dragon Ball é baseado, os personagens são compensados divinamente quando têm atitudes altruístas, e a recompensa de bulma e yamcha é ficarem juntos, já que naquele ponto da história um era exatamente o que o outro queria
> 
> and there's at least 1 person reading this fic in english using translator (and im moved by this act and the sheer amount of balls this actions requires) so im here to say that i speak english so everybody, feel free to talk to me in english


	11. caught in the moment, tangled up in your sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o mood do capítulo é caos total, porque eu me acho muito engraçada, e título do capítulo em português traduz mais ou menos para "pega no momento, enrolada em seus lençóis"

A vida estava sendo mais fácil do que Bulma havia imaginado que seria. Ela ainda estava aceitando o fato que ela não teria um final feliz de uma princesa nos contos de fada que a Bulma de dezesseis anos tanto queria (ela deveria ter feito o maldito pedido quando ela teve chance), e que o seu primeiro amor seria infinito e eterno, porque a vida definitivamente havia batido na sua porta, e ela estava bastante certa que ninguém mais ia amar ela só por quem ela era, e isso a deixava um pouco triste. O dinheiro, influência e poder que ela tinha eram tantos que isso simplesmente não tinha mais como ser separado dela, ainda mais que conforme os anos foram passando, ela havia se tornado cada vez mais uma figura pública. Yamcha só havia sido um milagre, literalmente, que provavelmente não se repetiria. Agora ela finalmente entendia o porquê de sua irmã mais velha nunca ter se casado.  
  
Mas diferente do que ela pensava quando mais nova, agora Bulma entendia que ela é uma pessoa completa por si só, que gostar não é dominar, que não há nada de errado em só se divertir, e principalmente que não é porque ela perdeu o amor da sua vida que ela não vai querer se envolver com mais ninguém. Vai que ela dá sorte e arruma alguém razoável para amá-la.  
  
Ela podia dizer que estava se divertindo com Vegeta, quando ele não estava muito ocupado sendo a pessoa mais insuportável da galáxia, mas ele definitivamente não a amava. Ele só amava a si mesmo, e depois de conhecer alguns lados dele que ele não gostava de mostrar, Bulma sabia que se tivesse passado por tudo que ele passou, ela também não amaria ninguém além de si mesma.  
  
Pelo menos ele não parecia muito interessado pelo dinheiro e influência dela, já que ele havia ficado extremamente confuso com o assunto, tendo dito que ele era o Príncipe dos Saiyajins e não precisava dessas coisas, e Bulma teve uma vontade incontrolável de rir. Ele era o Príncipe de uma população de duas pessoas e meia. Ele jamais saberia o que é o tipo de poder que ela exerce sobre a sociedade na Terra, mas mesmo assim ela ficou feliz em saber que ele não se intimidava com tudo que ela representa, diferente de todos os outros. Mas mesmo assim, era até bom transar com uma pessoa que era tão emocionalmente indisponível quanto ela, realmente poupava bastante dores de cabeça.  
  
Dores de cabeça ela estava tendo com outras coisas. Como de praxe, quando as coisas começam a dar errado, ela se volta completamente para o trabalho, e junto com o fato que ela fazia sexo para tentar ter algum controle, ela se sente como se estivesse com 27 anos novamente, exceto que agora o parceiro era fixo. E ela estava ficando bêbada sozinha em casa mesmo, e não em uma festa decadente. Recentemente Yamcha tinha até chegado à casa dela, voando e claramente bêbado, e obviamente a cena já estava montada.  
  
Ele começou a cantar no jardim da casa dela que o pau dele era propriedade pública mas o coração dele era apenas dela ou qualquer merda revoltante e estúpida do tipo. Depois de ela ignorar completamente essa parte horrível, ele começa a gritar que ele queria muito voltar com ela e que se arrependia muito de tudo, e ela havia ido até a sacada do seu quarto para ver o que havia acontecido, apenas para revirar os olhos ao ver que ele não parecia ter a menor intenção de sair dali. Yamcha estava literalmente gritando para conseguir o perdão dela, e ela não estava nada feliz.  
  
– Que inferno, me deixa ir dormir. Eu não quero você de volta. – Bulma vociferou para ele, e com o canto do olho ela conseguiu ver a luz do quarto mais a direita no andar de baixo acendendo, e ela já sabe que Vegeta acordou para ver a confusão. Ótimo, era só o que faltava. – E eu não quero transar com um cara cujo o pau é propriedade pública, eu não quero pegar DSTs.

– É só usar camisinha. – Yamcha grita de volta, e Bulma se controla para não começar a rir. – Qual é Bulma, volta pra mim, eu te amo.

– Vai transar com sabe-se lá quem, que pelo menos você segue em frente e pára de encher meu saco.

  
– E fazer o que você fez da última vez? Você estava dando pra outro não fazia nem uma semana. Eu não tenho esse sangue frio. – Yamcha fala, e apesar de saber que ele está bêbado, ela vê vermelho. Como que ele  _ousa_  dizer para ela o que fazer nessa situação?  
  
– Você me TRAIU, seu merda, então como você vem me dizer que não tem sangue frio para isso? E por sinal, eu não dei depois que nós acabamos da última vez,  _eu distribuí_! Inclusive foi praticamente um programa de caridade, porque qualquer macho básico de beleza mediana que apareceu na minha frente foi agraciado com o melhor chá de buceta da vida dele! Então  _vai tomar no cu_  e se tá achando ruim vá embora! – Bulma berra de ódio, e logo que ela diz isso, os seus pais aparecem a duas sacadas de distância da dela, e ela fica vermelha de vergonha na hora. Ela vira pro outro lado só para ver Vegeta de braços cruzados olhando para ela como se ela fosse maluca. É melhor olhar para Yamcha então. – Enfim, você não tem o menor direito de reclamar do que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer. Então vá se foder, e se você aparecer aqui de novo eu vou mandar Vegeta te matar! Certo Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta olha pra ela e faz uma cara de quem não tem a menor intenção de fazer qualquer coisa que envolva algo fora a treinar. Ou foder ela. Ou comer.  
  
– Se você não fizer nada eu faço questão de tirar seus brinquedinhos tecnológicos na hora.  
  
– Se você tirar os meus equipamentos de treinamento eu faço questão de te deixar morrer para os Androides. – Vegeta retruca, e Bulma mostra o dedo do meio para ele.  
  
– Você nem iria precisar, você iria morrer antes mesmo de poder me deixar morrer ou não.  
  
Apesar dela estar discutindo com Vegeta na sua sacada, isso parece ser o suficiente para Yamcha ir embora, mas não antes dele dizer que ela iria se arrepender de não querer mais nada com ele.  
  
– Não vou me arrepender de porra nenhuma. E vá embora mesmo, e é melhor não voltar mais. – Bulma fala, e volta para o quarto dela, bufando.

  
  
Três dias depois Vegeta está na sua cama, e ele parece prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando ela levanta, esconde seu corpo nu com um robe e ascende um cigarro, o fazendo olhar para ela de forma atravessada.  
  
– O que foi? – Bulma pergunta, visivelmente incomodada com a cara feia que ele estava fazendo.  
  
– Não achei que você fumasse. Quando eu sentia esse cheiro em você achava que era do cigarro do seu pai. Por sinal isso fede. – Vegeta fala, do jeito sucinto dele, enquanto faz uma careta. Ele realmente parece odiar o cheiro do cigarro.  
  
– Eu não fumo muito. Na realidade eu só fumo bem de vez em quando. – Ela responde, mas ele não parece muito convencido. – Enfim, eu sei que você estava querendo me perguntar alguma coisa antes de surtar por conta do cigarro.  
  
– Você realmente fez sexo com tanta gente assim? – Vegeta pergunta, e ela começa a rir. – Eu não me importo, eu só fiquei curioso.  
  
– Eu sei que você não se importa. – Ou você se importa, ou não teria perguntado, Bulma pensou, ainda rindo um pouco. Ela achava divertida a ideia de que ele se importa com essas coisas. – Mas não, eu não dormi com tanta gente assim. Eu falei mais para irritar ele, mas realmente teve um tempo que eu saí com mais caras, mas eles só eram.... Sei lá, diversão passageira? Algo assim. E você, já tinha transado com muita gente? Você nunca fala nada da sua vida pessoal.  
  
– Eu não gosto muito de falar da minha vida. Ser parte do exército de extermínio do Freeza não me dava muito tempo para fazer nada além de dormir, comer e matar. –Ele comenta, e nossa, a vida dele parece ter sido horrível. Bulma estava quase com pena dele. Quase, porque ele ainda havia feito coisas horríveis.  
  
– Que horror. Trabalhar, ou sei lá, ser escravizado assim parece horrível. Não é a toa que você queria matar Freeza de qualquer jeito. Ele também destruiu o planeta de vocês certo? Foi um movimento esperto dele, embora vocês Saiyajins sejam muito interessantes. Enfim, ele era um cuzão, e ainda bem que ele está morto para sempre agora. Acho. Espero que nenhum idiota traga ele de volta para vida.  
  
– Você me lembra ele um pouco. – Vegeta comenta, e Bulma engasga de tanta surpresa. Bulma trinca os dentes e cora de raiva. Sério que ela estava sendo comparada a alguém do naipe de Freeza? Ela nem o conhecia, mas já sabia que essa não era o tipo de comparação legal. Ela não sabia dizer se Vegeta a estava provocando ou só não tinha a mínima noção de decência básica. Ela tinha quase esquecido desse lado dele, cruel, egoísta, orgulhoso e sem noção. Ela odiava isso nele.  
  
– Eu não quero saber se eu pareço com um tirano intergaláctico. Eu quero saber como era o império dele. Ou como era o império dos Saiyajins. O seu planeta natal, no caso. – Ela fala, tentando controlar a raiva e mudar de assundo, se jogando na cama, ao lado dele. Bulma era curiosa por natureza, e ter alguém que viveu tantas coisas diferentes para dizer como foi é uma oportunidade imperdível. – Como era ser um príncipe? Eu não consigo imaginar como é ser parte da realeza.

– Você não é uma princesa desse planeta? – Vegeta pergunta, parecendo genuinamente intrigado, e Bulma dá uma gargalhada, e se sente mais acanhada do que deveria. – Você não vive dizendo que você é a mulher mais rica e poderosa do mundo? E que seu pai é dono de um império que você vai herdar?

– Eu fico honrada com você achando que eu seja uma princesa, mas eu sou só uma plebeia mesmo. Eu e o papai somos ricos e influentes por conta da Corporação Capsula. Meu pai só calhou de inventar uma tecnologia tão revolucionária que deu rios de dinheiro para ele, e eu calhei de ser ótima cientista e administradora para expandir o nosso império. – Bulma explica. – Nós temos poder por que temos dinheiro, e não o contrário, como é com a realeza. Por sinal a família real da Terra é formada por cachorros, mas eu não vou falar sobre isso. Mas quando eu falo império, eu me refiro à empresa, e não um império de fato, e eu vou herdar simplesmente por que eu sou boa, e no futuro eu passarei a empresa para alguém de confiança, caso eu não tenha filhos ou se meus filhos não forem aptos para administrar a Corporação Capsula. Sinto muito decepcionar a Vossa Alteza com o fato de eu ser só mais uma plebeia.  
  
Era engraçado explicar o mundo no qual ela vivia para ele, e ouvir as histórias dele. Eles estavam conversando com mais frequência, mas às vezes era estranho. Vegeta era estranho e um filho da puta insuportável, e ele trazia algo de ruim nela que Bulma odiava, mas incrivelmente ele também trazia coisas que ela amava, e que ela achava que tinha perdido há muito tempo.  
  
Pela primeira vez, Bulma se perguntou como isso ia acabar, ou se ela queria mesmo que isso acabasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo bem engraçado de escrever, sério. dessa vez eu incorporei minha piadista interior para escrever, e eu queria que esse capítulo fosse mais leve. enfim, reviews são aceitos!
> 
> mas fora a isso eu clamo para vocês usarem camisinha (eu esqueci de dar esse recado nos últimos capítulos), os números de jovens pegando DSTs é assustador.


	12. give him some lip reading to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nesse capítulo vai ter referências a Jaco the Galactic Patrolman SIM, pq as bobagens de comédia do akira toriyama são ótimas (vcs já leram Dr Slump? é bem legal também, e a arale bate uns papos com o goku as vezes). mas eu acho que nesse ponto eu já coloquei várias referências ao mangá de Jaco, e se eu pretendo parar de colocar? claro que não.
> 
> ps: a música do capítulo é lip reading da jolin tsai, deem biscoito pra jolin tsai
> 
> a tradução do título capítulo é mais ou menos "dê a ele alguma leitura labial para fazer", sendo que em mandarim (que é a língua original da música), leitura labial pode ser traduzida como "linguagem dos lábios", ou seja, beijos.

Surpreendentemente, Bulma percebe que ela meio que gosta da companhia de Vegeta. Fora ao sexo, obviamente. E fora aos 90% do tempo, que ele fica incomunicável por ser simplesmente revoltante demais para Bulma aguentar a presença dele.  Ela se pega escutando as histórias que ele tem para contar, perguntando mais sobre ele e respondendo perguntas sobre a vida na Terra e sobre tudo que ela sabe. Conforme ele vai contando como o espaço é vasto e cheio de pessoas horríveis, ela ocasionalmente se vê o encarando intensamente ou rindo das histórias.  
  
Eles até saíam uma vez ou outra, quando Vegeta estava machucado demais para continuar treinando e calmo o suficiente para ser tolerável, e quando ela não estava atolada de trabalho. Uma vez ela havia apostado corrida com ele, ela numa moto construída por si própria, e ele voando, machucado. Bulma perdeu, obviamente, mas ela chegou mais perto dele do que ela havia imaginado.  
  
Ela também havia o levado uma ou duas vezes ao apartamento gigante que ela tinha na Cidade do Oeste, não muito longe da sua própria casa. Bulma havia comprado quando ela tinha pouco mais de vinte anos para ter mais privacidade, mas rapidamente ficou claro que era muito mais confortável morar com seus pais, até mesmo porque lá era literalmente do lado do trabalho, e porque a mansão que ela morava era tão grande que ela tinha bastante privacidade, de qualquer forma.  
  
Outro dia, ela pede para ele a seguir voando, enquanto ela pilota até a ilha de um velho conhecido, perto do que restou da Cidade do Leste. Bulma sabia que o velho Oomori, o dono da ilha havia morrido havia alguns anos, e todas as estruturas construídas lá estavam em ruínas, mas aquele lugar tinha uma vista maravilhosa, e lembrava-a da sua infância, do encantamento do desconhecido, da sua irmã e de liberdade. Aquela ilha lembrava a Bulma que ela podia ser quem ela quisesse.  
  
– Que lugar é esse? – Vegeta pergunta, meio mau humorado, chutando uma pedra próxima ao pé dele. Bulma pega uma flor no caminho, e se aproxima de um túmulo.  
  
– A casa de um amigo da família. – Bulma coloca a flor roxa no túmulo a sua frente em respeito. Tights gostava muito do velho, então o mínimo que Bulma podia fazer era ser educada. – Ele morreu faz uns anos. Queriam comprar a ilha para fazer um resort ou algo assim aqui, mas eu não deixei e comprei de volta. Aqui é bom para passar o tempo, sem ninguém para encher o saco. E a vista do pôr do Sol é realmente linda. Me segue que eu vou te mostrar.  
  
Bulma foi subindo o caminho já conhecido, com Vegeta no seu encalço, até chegarem numa rocha no topo de uma colina íngreme, onde Bulma se sentou para observar o mar, e ele rapidamente sentou ao seu lado. Ela olha para a paisagem, e depois para ele, e nesse lugar lindo e isolado, Bulma consegue ver com clareza que ele parece tão sozinho quanto ela se sente. Era engraçado que ele havia levado uma vida completamente diferente da dela, mas no final ele é tão solitário quanto ela.  
  
Vegeta também é completamente desconectado de tudo que não seja guerra. Ele não sabe o quão bonito ele é, que pode ser mais que um soldado, que se divertir faz parte da vida, e ela sente um tanto de pena dele. Ele tinha tudo para ser uma pessoa melhor, mas ele parecia insistir nos próprios erros, e num ciclo vicioso de frustração, que só o deixava pior, em todos os sentidos.  
  
Depois de observar um pouco a paisagem em silêncio, Bulma não consegue evitar fazer perguntas.  
  
– Você acha que vai morrer? Para os Andróides, eu quero dizer.  
  
– Não. Eu não estou treinando tanto para nada. – Vegeta fala sem um segundo de hesitação, e Bulma inveja a certeza inabalável que ele tem.  
  
– Como é o inferno? – Bulma pergunta para ele, de repente. Ela não gostava muito da ideia de morrer. – Não, você nunca mencionou que foi para o inferno, mas já que você morreu e Goku confirmou que tem um paraíso e um inferno, então eu só supus que você tinha ido parar nele.  
  
– É ruim. Várias criaturas lutavam comigo, e eu sempre perdia para elas. Mas eu não fiquei muito tempo lá. E lá também não foi muito diferente da minha vida até agora.  
  
Bulma riu abertamente, e ele deu um olhar atravessado para ela, mas ela não ligou. Bem feito para ele, ter se comportado como um monstro e ser punido por isso. Mas esse não era o tipo de inferno que ela imaginou, com tortura e demônios cozinhando as pessoas vivas pela eternidade. Talvez fossem infernos pessoais? Se ela tivesse um, ela já conseguia imaginar que ela ia ficar ouvindo as pessoas falando mal dela eternamente e ela nunca ia poder responder, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.  
  
– Você acha que eu iria parar lá?  
  
– Eu não sei de nada sobre você. – Vegeta respondeu dando de ombros e Bulma se surpreende ao perceber que ela realmente mal havia falado sobre a própria vida para ele. Ela vivia escutando sobre a vida dele, fazendo perguntas, mas mal havia falado sobre si mesma.  
  
– Isso é verdade. Eu nunca falo da minha vida pra ninguém, já que quando as pessoas percebem quem eu sou, elas me tratam diferente, mas acho que eu vou dizer algumas coisas. Pra você. – Vegeta parecia estar prestando bastante atenção, e Bulma fez uma nota mental que ele realmente é curioso e pronto para aprender quando lhe é dada a oportunidade. – Então permita-me me apresentar. Eu sou Bulma Briefs, tenho trinta e um anos, e sou a mulher mais rica do mundo.  
  
"Eu gosto de morangos, conheci um alien nessa ilha quando eu era criança, tenho vários prêmios como pesquisadora e eu inventei o Radar do Dragão. O Radar do Dragão é um dispositivo que me permite procurar pelas esferas do dragão, e o motivo pelo qual nós estamos conversando aqui hoje. Eu encontrei Goku com ele, e o resto é história. – Bulma acha que falou bastante de si mesma. Isso era provavelmente mais informação que ela tinha dado para Vegeta do que ela havia dado em todos os anos que eles se conheciam até ali. – E também não sou uma princesa, a propósito, então estou muito abaixo da sua estação pra você se casar comigo, sinto muito. Mas sério, você me perguntar isso fez muito bem ao meu ego, não posso negar. – Ela termina se segurando para não cair na risada, e ele olha com uma cara meio assustada para ela até que ele percebe que a última parte era brincadeira, então ela se permite rir.

  
– E você acha que pode ir para o inferno porque...? – Vegeta parecia querer mudar de assunto, então ela só segue o ritmo dele.  
  
– Então, eu coloquei armas poderosas no mercado. Eu passei uma época estudando e criando novas armas, e coloquei algumas novas no mercado. Elas não eram as melhores que eu tinha desenvolvido, mas eram muito mais destrutivas do que as que tinham no mercado. – Bulma fita o horizonte, enquanto o Sol já começava a se pôr. Era fácil falar essas coisas com Vegeta, ele é mau, e não vai julgá-la. Ele não tem o direito de julgá-la. – Eu nem tinha pensado muito sobre isso, mas quando eu me dei conta, eu havia feito uma fortuna em poucos meses só de vendas de itens bélicos, e assim que eu me toquei o que isso significava, eu tirei todas as minhas armas do mercado.  
  
"Foi meio tarde demais, a tecnologia já tinha sido copiada por outros na indústria bélica. Por minha causa as mortes em guerras no planeta aumentaram de forma significativa, e com a minha tecnologia o percentual de pessoas que vão a óbito quando atingidos por minhas armas é muito maior do que as armas normais. – Bulma ficava triste só de pensar nisso. Teria ela se tornado a morte, como um outro cientista atormentado sobre a destruição que causou havia dito? Ela esperava que não. Como que o julgamento precipitado de alguém poderia afetar a vida de tantas pessoas tão negativamente assim? – Eu tentei reverter um pouco as minhas ações, e doei todo o dinheiro que eu havia conseguido com as armas para ONGs de ajuda aos afetados das minhas ações, mas com certeza não é o suficiente. Nunca vai ser.  
  
– Então porque você colocou no mercado? Você deveria saber com o que você estava mexendo. – Vegeta falou, e ele não parecia nem um pouco abalado com as palavras dela.  
  
– Eu sabia com o que eu estava mexendo. Mas eu estava com medo e paranóica, então eu fiz várias armas e coloquei-as no mercado, sem pensar muito nas consequências de longo prazo. Eu queria me sentir menos impotente, então comecei a fazer armas para me proteger.  
  
– Se proteger de quem?  
  
– De você, obviamente. – Bulma pisca para ele, que só levanta a sobrancelha calado, num sinal claro que ele queria que ela falasse mais. – Eu sabia que você estava vindo para Terra, então fiquei assustada e comecei a pensar que vocês chegariam mais cedo e eu não teria nada para me proteger, então eu fiz as armas. Eu estava muito doida naquele ano. Nível "eu quase matei umas pessoas" de doida. Não que isso seja muita coisa para você, eu suponho.  
  
– Não é. Mas como que você sabia que eu estava vindo para Terra? Eu achei que só os guerreiros sabiam.  
  
– Quem você acha que avisou aos guerreiros? Eu estava lá quando o irmão do Goku veio para a Terra. Definitivamente não foi uma das melhores experiências da minha vida. – Bulma continuou olhando para o Pôr do Sol. O laranja do céu vai se dissipando, e o céu começa a ficar roxo. – Acho que eu fiz mais coisas do que você imagina. Você queria se tornar imortal não é? Se você tivesse sido mais esperto e menos agressivo talvez você tivesse conseguido.  
  
– Se eu tivesse sido mais esperto eu teria te matado antes. – Ele responde simplesmente, e Bulma finge indignação, mas não consegue se segurar e gargalha abertamente, e ele dá um raro sorriso. Ela gosta de provocá-lo, é divertido, engraçado até. De uma forma estranha, ele era engraçado também. Não que ela não achasse que Vegeta não pudesse matá-la, mas seria estúpido da parte dele fazer isso, considerando que ela pode fazer coisas por ele que ninguém mais consegue. E ele parece que gosta de ser provocado e de provocá-la também.  
  
– Você deveria parar de bater primeiro e perguntar depois. Na Terra você desperdiçou uma boa chance de conseguir informações sobre as esferas do dragão. Sinceramente, me capturar e me obrigar a te ajudar a achar as esferas de Namekusei seria a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. Enfim, sua bunda inútil está viva hoje porque eu intervi na sua vida, e trouxe Kuririn, Gohan e Goku para Namekusei, então de nada. – Os dois sabiam que ele só estava vivo graças à aparição dos terráqueos no planeta, mas Bulma não queria entrar em detalhes para debochar dele. Talvez depois. Ela já havia cumprido com sua cota diária de rir da cara dele.  
  
– Cada vez mais eu acho você mais parecida com Freeza. – De novo com essa merda, Bulma pensou. Vegeta gostava muito desse golpe baixo. – Arruinando vidas por dinheiro e segurança, fazendo favores que ninguém pediu e cobrando por eles.  
  
Filho da puta, ela pensou. Por que ele tinha que estragar tudo sempre? Parecia que Vegeta tinha duas pessoas dentro de si, uma que ela gostava, e uma que ela odiava. Bulma tirou os olhos do Sol que já desaparecia no horizonte, e deu um olhar quase sereno, que queimava por dentro.  
  
– Eu me pergunto quem mais se parece com ele, eu ou você? – Ela pergunta, sem se mexer, ainda olhando para onde o Sol está desaparecendo.  
  
– Se serve de consolo, você tem sorte que Freeza não ficou sabendo da tecnologia das cápsulas. Ele teria invadido essa bola de lama inútil só para ter você e seu pai no time de cientistas dele.  
  
De uma forma estranha, Bulma sente que Vegeta está tentando elogiá-la, e essa noção é muito esquisita para ela. Mas ela decide trabalhar com isso, e dá um sorrisinho para ele.

– Não serve. – Ela responde, pensando que talvez Vegeta tenha mais potencial do que ela pensou. E ela meio que queria que ele melhorasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu não sei bem o que falar, só que essa fic meio que saiu de controle e eu agradeço vocês bravos guerreiros que acompanham ela
> 
> beijos!


	13. entre trancos e barrancos

Bulma não sabe bem por que, mas Vegeta continua voltando para ela, e ela não é alguém de dizer não para isso. Ela não sabe dizer para onde o relacionamento deles vai, mas com a chegada iminente dos Androides em pouco mais de um ano, ela supõe que eles irão se resolver depois disso.  
  
Entretanto as coisas dão uma guinada inesperada quando Bulma se acidenta feio em um de seus testes de produção de energia. Em retrospecto, foi idiota ela não deixar que houvesse tempo para a estabilização de energia ao tentar aumentar a potência, então obviamente tudo iria explodir na cara dela, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Apesar de ela ter ficado com um braço quebrado, uma concussão cerebral que a apagou de jeito, escoriações por todo o corpo além de ter inalado uma quantidade perigosa de fumaça ela não havia morrido, então ótimo.  
  
Ao acordar três dias depois do acidente sentindo apenas uma leve dor de cabeça, Bulma ficou chocada ao saber através do seu pai que foram sua mãe e Vegeta que a tiraram do meio dos escombros do seu laboratório totalmente desacordada e sangrando pelo nariz (a concussão que ela havia tido foi genuinamente feia). Felizmente o laboratório dela havia um sistema de proteção avançado e havia chamado a ambulância automaticamente assim que houve o acidente, mas seu pai diz que sem a ajuda de Vegeta e sua mãe ela provavelmente estaria bem pior ou até mesmo morta, e Bulma não gostou muito da sensação de dever sua vida a Vegeta.  
  
Bulma passa mais quatro dias no hospital até conseguir alta, e após passar por um mar de fotógrafos tentando chamar sua atenção, ela começa a ter náuseas no carro de volta pra casa e parece que ela não consegue pensar com coerência, e ao chegar na sua casa, ela desmaia no tapete felpudo da sala de estar.  
  
De volta ao hospital, ela só se acorda no dia seguinte. O médico diz que a concussão havia sido mais danosa do que parecia pelos exames cerebrais iniciais, e que ela deveria ficar mais uma semana descansando no hospital caso a síndrome pós-concussão piore, ela não desmaie novamente, tenha outra concussão e morra.  
  
O cérebro de Bulma vai voltando aos poucos ao normal durante aquela semana, e depois de cinco dias lá ela está morrendo de tédio e contando os dias para voltar para casa. Ao chegar em casa depois dessa semana excruciante ela pula direto para sua cama e percebe que Vegeta está sentado na sua varanda. Ela se vira para ele, enquanto o espera entrar no quarto.  
  
– Você é muito frágil. – Ele comenta, impassível, enquanto pega o seu braço engessado. Bulma não conseguia identificar se ele estava sendo babaca ou se ele estava preocupado. – Mas ainda é mais resistente do que eu imaginei. Aquela explosão fez a casa toda tremer.  
  
– Eu fui particularmente idiota dessa vez. – Bulma comenta, vendo-o sentado na sua cama. Obviamente ele sentiu de alguma forma a sua ausência, e ela realmente queria compensar as semanas que ela passou morta para o mundo. – Pelo menos agora estamos quites, já que você meio que me salvou.  
  
Vegeta também havia sofrido um acidente na sala de gravidade há algum tempo, que resultou em algumas queimaduras e ossos quebrados, e se Bulma não tivesse vindo ajudá-lo e não tivesse desligado o sistema de gravidade artificial, ele provavelmente estaria bem pior do que ele ficou. Na realidade ele se machucava com muita frequência, seja colocando o corpo nos limites ou quebrando os aparelhos de forma errada. E ele sempre ficava com mais raiva de tudo que o normal, ou ele ficava muito tranquilo. Ele é tão estranho, porque Bulma não consegue deixar de achar que Vegeta tinha um milhão de pessoas vivendo dentro de sua cabeça.  
  
Ele chega um pouco mais perto, e ela gosta da forma cortês que eles agem quando estão perto um do outro, e quando Vegeta vai para cima dela de forma quase desesperada, ela genuinamente não se importa. Seria uma boa forma de relaxar depois de passar semanas no hospital.  
  
Nos dias que se seguem Bulma tenta voltar ao seu ritmo normal de trabalho depois de sofrer um acidente razoavelmente grave. Dores de cabeça atacam com mais frequência que o normal devido à concussão, e ela tem ataques de náusea pelo menos uma vez por dia, e às vezes chega a vomitar. Bulma agradece aos céus nunca ter sofrido nenhuma concussão antes, porque os efeitos da pós-concussão conseguem ser piores do que praticamente qualquer outra recuperação que ela teve, e o médico havia avisado que esses efeitos poderiam durar entre semanas e meses.  
  
As semanas vão se tornando um mês, e depois outro e parece que os efeitos da concussão não passam. E Bulma percebe que ainda não menstruou já faz quase dois meses, e que os sintomas de gravidez são perigosamente parecidos com a síndrome pós-concussão. Ao perceber esse fato ela tenta não entrar em pânico porque não tem como ela estar grávida, ela tem tomado o seu anticoncepcional normalmente. Exceto que quando ela se acidentou ela passou duas semanas na porra do hospital e não tomou seu anticoncepcional nesse período e puta merda ela tinha transado sem ter voltado a tomar o anticoncepcional.  
  
Para piorar a situação ela percebe tudo isso durante o seu horário de trabalho, no meio de seus colegas cientistas da Corporação Cápsula. Bulma sai correndo da forma mais discreta que ela consegue para a sua casa (felizmente a sede da Corporação Cápsula fica no mesmo terreno de sua casa, separada por apenas alguns metros e uma parede bem grande). Ela entra em casa com tudo, ignorando sua mãe que pergunta por que ela está parecendo que viu um fantasma, e indo direto para o seu laboratório privado.  
  
Ao entrar, ela faz questão de trancar a porta para que ninguém vá encher seu saco (se Vegeta quiser pedir qualquer coisa pra ela que ele vá atrás do seu pai). Bulma procura seus materiais de tirar sangue, tira uma amostra do próprio sangue como se ela fosse uma médica maluca e começa a analisar a amostra sem nem estancar o sangue em seu braço, rezando para todos os deuses possíveis que ela não esteja grávida, porque isso seria um desastre.  
  
Mas ela estava grávida. Ao analisar a amostra, Bulma quis chorar, porque agora ela estava genuinamente fodida. Com que cara ela vai contar para seus pais que ela engravidou do alienígena maluco que estava se hospedando na casa deles? Como que ela vai explicar para seus amigos que oops, ela estava tendo um caso com o cara que queria matar eles? Porra, como que ela iria falar para  _Vegeta_  que ela tinha ficado grávida dele?  
  
Ela tomba para trás, perguntando se como que chegou nessa situação? Não tinha nenhum outro homem que poderia ter engravidado ela? Ela namorou com Yamcha por QUINZE anos e ela não ficou grávida. Bulma contemplou o próprio azar. Ela havia sido tão  _estúpida._  Ela sempre era tão inteligente, mas era só ela gostar de algum homem que parecia que todos os neurônios no cérebro dela se desligavam. Sim, ela gostava de Vegeta, e essa era a primeira vez que ela tinha coragem de admitir isso para si mesma.  
  
Ser mãe não era bem algo que estava na sua lista de prioridades. Ela já havia pensado nisso, e até queria ser eventualmente, mas nunca havia achado uma oportunidade para isso, já que ela e Yamcha viviam numa corda bamba, Vegeta era maluco e os outros homens da vida dela não valiam dois minutos da atenção dela. O momento não era muito bom, já que o mundo estava para acabar (?) em pouco menos de um ano, e o pai do seu filho estava longe de ser uma pessoa decente.  
  
Mas nada disso importa, ela consegue lidar com isso sozinha. Não há nada que Bulma não encare de frente, e para alguém que quase morreu várias vezes, já atravessou o espaço, e é uma cientista de renome, criar um filho deve ser fichinha.  
  
O resto do dia se passa num borrão. Ela volta para o trabalho, janta assistindo TV na sala, lê relatórios da empresa, e não fala com ninguém pelo resto do dia. Seu cérebro fica maquinando sobre o que fazer, e Bulma quer muito beber e fumar um cigarro, mas sabe que não pode.  
  
Bulma vai para o quarto, onde penteia os cabelos claros. Eles haviam crescido bastante desde a última vez que ela havia cortado. Ela estava sentada na cama, esperando Vegeta chegar. Pelo padrão dos encontros que eles tinham, ele deveria ir vê-la naquela mesma noite. Bulma não era tola, ela sabia que assim que ela contasse que estava grávida tudo entre eles ia acabar. De uma forma estranha, Bulma achava-o um tanto quanto medroso. Vegeta não tinha a coragem necessária para construir algo com ela, como um menininho assustado e cheio de raiva que ela sabia que ele era no fundo.  
  
Mas apesar disso, ela queria passar uma última noite com ele. Bulma realmente havia passado a gostar dele, com falhas e tudo. Na realidade, sem algumas falhas, porque Vegeta podia ser insuportável. Ela realmente via potencial nele. Se ele fosse menos arrogante, mandão, orgulhoso e sem noção, ela conseguia ver   _algo._ Mas nada disso importa.

Quando Vegeta entra no seu quarto um pouco mais tarde ela dá um raro sorriso genuíno e brilhante, misturado com um pouco de tristeza. Ela faz o que tem que fazer em um silêncio pouco característico dela, mas ela gosta de tocá-lo e de ser tocada.  
  
Bulma realmente gostava da sensação de estar por cima de um homem tão perigoso quanto Vegeta. Saber que ele gostava de deixar ela no controle fazia maravilhas para o seu ego. Esse homem podia explodir planetas e destruir impérios, mas ele deixava que ela quicasse nele, enquanto ele segura a bunda dela, e deixa a cabeça tombar levemente para trás de prazer ao sentir o que ela pode fazer com ele. Ela realmente quer guardar essa sensação na memória.  
  
Depois de acabarem, Vegeta foi se levantar depois de conversar um pouco em ela, provavelmente para ir embora, mas Bulma não queria que ele fosse embora. Não hoje.  
  
– Fica. – Ele olhou para ela com uma cara estranha, e deu um passo em direção a porta. Recentemente ele havia dormido no quarto dela com uma certa frequência, mas em geral ele voltava para seu quarto. – Por favor.  
  
Ela nunca pedia por favor para nada nem ninguém, e isso pareceu faze-lo mudar de ideia. Vegeta sentou ao seu lado na cama, e Bulma sorriu para ele.  
  
A cama dela era estupidamente grande, então durante o sono os dois sequer se esbarraram. Bulma acorda atipicamente cedo, e observa Vegeta dormir por alguns minutos, pensando que isso havia sido para o melhor. Ela estava ficando muito envolvida com ele, e se ela não tivesse ficado grávida, ela não sabia como isso ia parar, mas definitivamente seria ainda mais brutal quando eles tivessem de partir caminhos se isso continuasse. Ela o observa em silêncio, perdida em pensamentos até ele se acordar. Antes mesmo de ele ter tempo para acordar propriamente, ela já começa a falar.  
  
– Eu tenho algo para te falar. – Vegeta claramente ainda está um pouco grogue do sono, mas Bulma consegue ver que ela já tem a atenção dele. – Eu estou grávida. E o filho é seu, obviamente.  
  
Vegeta empalidece, e parece que ela deu um murro na cara dele. Bulma nunca o havia visto tão pego de surpresa. Ele murmura algo sobre ter que treinar, e sai do quarto numa velocidade humanamente impossível. Bulma só respira fundo, porque isso só começou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enfim, a fanfic entra num território mais crise e surto pelos próximos capítulos pq tá todo mundo tipo a gente vai morrerr maternidade é uma merda complicada sentimentos são complicados aaaa


	14. eu vi seu potencial, sem ver suas credenciais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui está mais um capitulo que eu sei que ninguém vai gostar pq eu sou desnecessariamente deprimente e cínica. mas nossa eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, principalmente a metade final

Vegeta some por mais de um mês depois que Bulma dá a notícia de sua gravidez. Ele agiu exatamente como ela havia previsto, e ela não consegue não achar deprimente e hilário o fato que ele estava disposto a se sacrificar por orgulho, batalhar com quem fosse necessário, mas havia fugido de medo da perspectiva de uma mera criança que nem havia nascido.  
  
A notícia de sua gravidez surpreende seus pais, embora eles não tenham ficado nem um pouco surpresos em saber que ela havia tido um caso com Vegeta.  
  
Mas fora a isso Bulma vai para ter o acompanhamento pré-natal, e começa a comprar livros sobre maternidade como uma louca, e ela os lê numa velocidade aterradora. O bebê não se mexe muito, e por isso ela é grata, já que se ele começar a chutar, Bulma tem a distinta impressão que ia doer mais do que normalmente doeria.  
  
Ela também não estava muito confortável contando para a sua equipe na Corporação Cápsula que ela estava grávida, já que isso ia obviamente quebrar o mito de ela ser um gênio solitário, mas não tinha como esconder o fato, ainda mais quando sua barriga parecia crescer tão rápido. Bulma tenta ser o mais impassível possível, mas ela realmente tem medo de perder o respeito de todos na empresa, afinal ela era apenas uma mulher que fingia ser mais durona do que realmente era para conseguir ter autoridade suficiente naquele meio cruel, e estar grávida era uma lembrança e tanto que ela era apenas humana como todos.  
  
Mas de certa forma isso só a motiva a continuar sua pesquisa sobre energia. Agora ela havia trazido à pesquisa para a sua equipe inteira, e feito dela a prioridade do time dos melhores cientistas da Corporação Capsula, as horas de testes e estudos de hipóteses já estavam começando a dar frutos, e a perspectiva de fazer algo para deixar o mundo um pouco melhor animava Bulma.  
  
Numa noite em que Bulma está sozinha comendo um prato de salada na mesa da sala enquanto lê o livro Maternidade Para Mães Solteiras, Vegeta aparece como se não tivesse passado mais de um mês e meio desaparecido por aí, fazendo seja lá que merda ele estava fazendo (provavelmente treinando). Bulma olha com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto ele passa uns bons minutos na cozinha, provavelmente acabando com toda a comida disponível na casa.  
  
– Então, já virou um Super Sayajin? – Bulma pergunta, claramente irônica, assim que ele sai da cozinha com uma garrafa de um litro de leite na mão. Esse é meio que um tópico proibido com ele, já que ele não conseguiu ainda, mesmo tendo tentado pelos últimos quatro anos, mas ela realmente não se importa agora.  
  
Vegeta a olha com fogo no olhar, mas Bulma não se sente intimidada. Ela não tem medo de nada nunca, e não vai ser agora que ela vai ter. Ele vai embora e por isso ela é grata, já que ela não quer vê-lo nem tão cedo. Durante os dias seguintes Bulma evita ele o máximo possível, e é só o ver que ela muda de direção para não esbarrar nele, e ela tem a impressão que ele também está fugindo dela. Mas ele parecia quase fora de si. Ela não fazia a menor ideia do que se passava na cabeça dele, e nem queria saber.  
  
Não demora mais que três semanas para Vegeta ir embora novamente, aparentemente para achar paz de espírito e tentar virar um Super Sayajin sem a ajuda dos aparelhos de treinamento que ela e seu pai haviam feito, já que, segundo ele, "são uma merda e não servem para porra nenhuma".  
  
Quando ele volta novamente, Bulma tinha acabado de fazer seis meses de gravidez, e assim que ele a vê, ele a beija, e mesmo ele estando sujo, ela não o rejeita, porque aparentemente ela é uma idiota. Uma coisa leva a outra e eles vão para o quarto dela, enquanto Vegeta literalmente arranca as roupas dela, uma coisa leva a outra e ela está embaixo dele gemendo, e uma coisa leva a outra e os dois estão sentados um do lado do outro na cama, sem saber o que dizer. Em geral eles têm uma química ridiculamente boa para o que alguém esperaria deles, e a conversa flui surpreendentemente fácil entre os dois, mas dessa vez não foi assim.

– Então... Porque você voltou? – "E veio me beijar", ela completa mentalmente.  
  
– Eu virei Super Sayajin. – Vegeta fala, como se isso fosse uma resposta completamente satisfatória, e Bulma olha para ele incrédula. Ela sente tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo que ela se sente confortavelmente entorpecida. O que isso significa? Ela supõe que algo vai mudar depois disso.  
  
Ela observa sua barriga já promitente, e se pergunta se Vegeta vai ter algum espaço na vida dele para o filho deles. Bulma não sabe o que é crescer sem um pai, mas ela imagina que deve ser triste. Inclusive fora idiota da parte dela transar com ele novamente, ela decide, se levantando da cama. Agora era o momento para estabelecer limites, e nem isso ela havia feito.  
  
Bulma e Vegeta passam os dois meses seguintes em um impasse estranho. Ele está num estado de espírito no mínimo.... questionável, porque a arrogância dele parece ter chegado a um pico nunca visto anteriormente, e Bulma não estava gostando muito disso. Essa era uma característica que ele parecia ter em excesso, e agora estava ainda pior. Era irritante, porque ele era um babaca o tempo todo. Entre as idas e vindas dela ao médico, ela trabalhando em casa e na Corporação Cápsula, tentar escolher o nome do seu filho e outras coisas mais, Bulma acaba fazendo novamente o que não seria sensato, e ela faz sexo com ele mais duas vezes, mostrando que ela realmente não tem o menor auto controle.  
  
Demora um pouco para eles voltarem a se falar de verdade (porque ele estava sendo babaca demais para Bulma aguentar), e mais ainda para eles se beijarem (dessa vez foi no jardim de trás da casa dela, e Bulma sai de perto dele praticamente correndo assim que percebe que ela não deveria estar fazendo isso, como uma adolescente de dezesseis anos), e ainda mais um pouco para eles irem para a cama novamente. Ela tenta se acalmar e não pensar nisso como um erro, dizendo que se ele só a quer pela boceta dela, então ela só o quer pelo pau dele. Mas isso é uma mentira, e quando ele volta para ela e ela não consegue dizer não para ele, Bulma fica arrasada com a sua própria estupidez assim que o sexo acaba, e sai para o seu banheiro. Pela primeira vez ela derrama algumas poucas lágrimas por Vegeta, e decide que já está bom, e que eles têm que se resolver.

Ela se sente tão  _estúpida_ , porque parece que toda vez que ela gosta de alguém de verdade, o cérebro dela entra em pane e ela não consegue tomar uma decisão sensata. Quem ela sequer estava tentando enganar esse tempo todo? Ela queria uma chance com ele desde o começo, e agora ela estava fazendo papel de idiota por conta da sua própria falta de coragem. Ela sabia que havia algo ali, que eles tinham um potencial.  
  
No dia seguinte Bulma vai até o quarto dele para esclarecer as coisas. Ela não quer mais nada pela metade. Ela está grávida dele, e mesmo assim não parece que ele quer nada dela, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos Bulma quer algo a mais com alguém. Ela quer que ele cresça, e melhore.  
  
– Eu não quero mais ficar só dando voltas e voltas. Eu quero algo de verdade, e se você não quiser, então não vamos ter mais nada. – Bulma fala, e o rosto de Vegeta parece congelado em uma carranca. – Eu posso te ajudar. A melhorar. Porque do jeito que você é agora, não dá. Você pode ser melhor que isso. Se você parasse de ser tão arrogante-  
  
– Você é corajosa em assumir que eu me interesso por você. – Ele é ainda mais grosso que o normal, mas Bulma não vacila por um segundo sequer. Ela sabe que mostrar vulnerabilidade para Vegeta é perder para ele. – Mas eu não preciso de você ou de qualquer coisa que você tenha a me oferecer. Você realmente achou que eu iria brincar de casinha com você?  
  
– Brincar de casinha? Eu tenho cara de quem brinca de casinha? Isso não é brincar de casinha, isso é viver. Nem tudo na vida é lutar e subjugar. – Ela devolve a patada na mesma medida. Bulma não é alguém de escutar desaforo e não responder a altura. Mas isso é resposta o suficiente para ela, que se retira do quarto dele tão rápido quanto entrou.  
  
Ao sair de perto dele, Bulma nem sequer sente muita vontade de chorar. Quando ela fecha a porta do quarto dele, e se dirige a qualquer lugar para longe de Vegeta, e ouve o barulho de coisas quebrando vindo do quarto dele, mas ela realmente não quer saber.

Ela gosta de Vegeta, mas ela não tem mais coração o suficiente para perder a cabeça por ele. Para ele não havia sobrado nada, e mesmo que isso seja bom agora para evitar ter seu coração partido em mil pedacinhos por ele, Bulma se fechou tanto para não se magoar que ela se pergunta se no futuro ela vai amar novamente, ou se apenas vai precisar de algumas estações para deixar que os outros toquem seus sentimentos como antes. Bulma se pergunta quando que o seu coração havia virado pedra, pois nem ela mesma havia percebido.

Mas ela definitivamente se sente idiota. O que ela pensou que iria acontecer? Que ele sentia algo por ela e que era corajoso o suficiente para mudar? Isso só aconteceu na cabeça dela? Ela havia imaginado o homem que estava por baixo de todos os defeitos e demônios de Vegeta? E o pior era que Bulma não tinha ninguém para culpar além de si mesma.  
  
Vegeta vai embora no dia seguinte para seja lá que buraco dos infernos ele tem se metido nos últimos tempos, e Bulma se sente um tanto quanto aliviada. Com ele longe seria mais fácil para os sentimentos dela, e ela esperava que ele não estivesse por perto por um bom tempo. Mas assim que ele vai embora, outro homem da sua vida volta inesperadamente.  
  
Uma semana depois de Vegeta ter desaparecido do mapa, Yamcha aparece na sua casa. Era um domingo de Sol, e ao abrir a porta, Bulma fica boquiaberta ao vê-lo ali. Ela rapidamente pede para ele entrar, e dessa vez ela tem uma sensação pouco característica de que a visita de Yamcha não vai acabar em mais uma reatada de namoro desnecessária. Era estranho, mas Bulma não havia guardado rancor praticamente nenhum, e mesmo não sendo uma pessoa particularmente rancorosa, ela achava que ficaria um pouco mais abalada ao vê-lo. Mas ela não sentia nada, exceto surpresa.  
  
Assim que ele entra, Yamcha começa a falar.  
  
– Caramba, eu realmente não esperava te ver grávida.  
  
– Por quê? A maternidade não combina comigo? Enfim, entre para nós conversarmos. – Ela provoca, enquanto guia ele até o conhecido caminho para o parapeito da sua casa.  
  
– Combina mais do que eu imaginaria. Na realidade você está bem bonita. Acho que é o que as pessoas chamam de brilhante? Sei lá. Mas você não é exatamente o tipo de mulher que eu imaginaria grávida tão facilmente. – Yamcha fala, dando um meio sorriso. – Nós ficamos juntos por tanto tempo, e eu nunca pensei nessa possibilidade. Mas deixe-me adivinhar. O pai é Vegeta, certo?  
  
Bulma cora mais violentamente do que ela esperava, e senta numa cadeira na varanda da mansão, e Yamcha senta na sua frente, com uma mesa separando os dois.  
  
– É tão óbvio assim? – Ela pergunta, dando uma risada sem graça.  
  
– Na realidade nem tanto, você só tem um gosto consistentemente ruim para homens. Exceto eu, é claro. – Ele fala sorridente, e os dois riem abertamente. – Mas sério, comigo fora da jogada eu sabia que era só questão de tempo até algo acontecer entre vocês. Você é bem consistente com seus homens morenos, musculosos e, principalmente, com atitude de bad boy. No caso de Vegeta, atitude de sociopata.  
  
– O que eu posso fazer? Eu gosto de botar meninos malvados onde eles merecem. – "Que é entre as minhas pernas." Bulma completa mentalmente.  
  
– Que é entre as suas pernas. – Ele completa, como se lesse sua mente, e ela solta um barulho que é a mistura entre uma gargalhada e um engasgo.  
  
– Meu deus, não! – Bulma havia se esquecido do quão bem Yamcha a conhecia, mas tenta negar mesmo assim. – Eu quis dizer que eu gosto de mostrar quem é maior e melhor. Maior no sentido não literal, obviamente.  
  
– Literalmente, no caso de Vegeta. – Yamcha fala, e Bulma tem que se controlar para não rir mais, e lança um olhar sério para ele, mesmo seus olhos brilhando de diversão. Ela também havia esquecido o quanto ele a fazia rir. – Desculpa, eu vou parar de fazer essas piadas, mesmo podendo fazer um milhão a mais delas, e ainda ser engraçado. Mas você realmente é uns centímetros mais alta que ele.  
  
– Eu sei. É estranho ser a pessoa mais alta. Não é ruim, mas eu nunca tinha sido a pessoa mais alta. – Ela começa a divagar, e olha para Yamcha. Era tão estranho, ela havia amado ele tanto, dado tudo por ele, e agora Bulma não sente mais nada. Simpatia e amizade, sim, mas nada daqueles sentimentos aterradores que os cercaram outrora. – Nós éramos tão bons juntos. Eu e você, eu quero dizer. O que aconteceu?  
  
Yamcha respira fundo, evitando olhar para ela, e encarando o horizonte.  
  
– Eu não sei. Olhando para trás nós nunca tivemos tanta sintonia assim. – Ele diz, e Bulma fica triste, mesmo sabendo que ele tem razão. – Nós éramos bons amigos. Mas talvez tenha sido uma ideia ruim sermos namorados.  
  
– É que parecia tão certo nós ficarmos juntos. Eu sentia que o universo tinha dado à resposta que você era a pessoa certa para mim.  
  
– Talvez eu ainda seja a pessoa certa para você. – Yamcha comenta, e Bulma arqueia uma sobrancelha como quem diz 'até parece'. – Como amigo. Nem todo amor tem que ter sexo.  
  
Ela faz que sim com a cabeça, e quando eles se abraçam, Bulma tem vontade de chorar. Ela havia sentido falta dele. Os dois jogam conversa fora por algum tempo, até Yamcha fazer a pergunta que Bulma não quer responder.  
  
– E você e Vegeta, como estão? – Yamcha pergunta inocentemente, e Bulma respira fundo.  
  
– Eu não sei dizer. Ele me deixa confusa, e eu nunca sei bem o que ele quer de mim. – Ela fala, olhando para o céu. – Eu decidi esperar até vocês derrotarem os Androides para eu tomar alguma atitude. Mas eu admito, eu estou com medo. Não dos Androides, obviamente, mas de ser mãe.  
  
– Porque você teria medo disso? Você é a pessoa mais competente que eu conheço. E também a mais corajosa.  
  
– Eu tenho medo de não ser uma mãe descente, porque mesmo eu sendo competente, não significa que eu vou ser boa em tudo. – Bulma fala, e ela fica feliz em ter alguém para desabafar. – Além do mais eu achava que Goku era a pessoa mais corajosa que você conhecia.  
  
– Goku não conta. Ele não tem nem metade do cérebro funcionando para ter medo de qualquer coisa. – Bulma ri da fala de Yamcha, porque apesar de tudo, ele tem razão. – Sério. Eu nunca vi ninguém tão disposta a enfrentar tudo que fosse posto no seu caminho, mesmo sabendo das consequências se tudo desse errado. Você nunca deu para trás com nada, e sempre deu certo, então porque dessa vez seria diferente?  
  
– Sei lá, é um desafio novo e meio assustador. Isso é diferente de tudo que eu já fiz. Eu vou ser responsável por uma mini pessoa, isso é uma responsabilidade totalmente diferente. – Bulma confessa, e depois de uns segundos de silêncio, ela decide mudar de assunto. – Mas e sua vida, como está? Eu ouvi falar que você está namorando. De novo.  
  
– Bulma, eu sou um solteiro convicto. Eu não namoro, eu passeio. – Yamcha fala, e Bulma fica boquiaberta. As coisas realmente haviam mudado, porque há meia vida atrás Yamcha jamais sonharia em fazer algo assim.  
  
– Uau. Eu nunca achei que eu iria ouvir isso de você. Você não era do tipo que queria se casar quando era mais novo? – Ela está rindo levemente ao falar isso. Era uma memória engraçada.  
  
– É que se não deu certo com você, não vai dar mais com ninguém. Se nem você conseguia ser compreensiva com as coisas, imagine outra pessoa?  
  
– Pessoas podem ser mais compreensivas do que você pensa. Sério, eu não acho que você deveria desistir de ter um relacionamento sério pra sempre, até porque eu não sou um poço de compreensão.  
  
– Não é mesmo não. – E os dois riem disso. – Mas quando o bebê vai nascer? A sua barriga está enorme.  
  
– Mês que vem. Passou muito rápido. – Bulma responde, passando a mão na barriga de forma protetora, que era um lado completamente novo de si mesma. Ela nunca havia sido protetora com nada antes. – Por falar em tempo, você está treinando para o..... Cataclisma que vai acontecer em seis meses?  
  
– Eu não tenho treinado muito. Sinceramente, depois de tudo que aconteceu, ou os caras conseguem ou não, eu não acho que minha ajuda vai adiantar de muita coisa. – Yamcha comenta, e Bulma se sente mal por ele. É tão injusto algumas pessoas simplesmente serem melhor do que outras naturalmente, e certas coisas nunca vão vir para eles, humanos, como vêm para Goku e Vegeta, não importa o quanto eles treinem.  
  
– É injusto. Ser melhor simplesmente porque você nasceu assim, e não porque você se dedicou. – Ela fala sem pensar, e Yamcha dá um risinho.  
  
– Você não tem nem o que reclamar. Você é naturalmente genial, você é tipo.... os Saiyajins da ciência. Ou não, acho que eles não são as pessoas naturalmente mais fortes... – Ele falou brincando, mas Bulma conseguia sentir que ele estava levemente amargo, porém ela não o culpa. Ela realmente tem tudo.  
  
– Freeza? Vegeta disse que esse lagartão nunca treinou, e ele era um monstro de forte. – Bulma falou.  
  
– Você é o Freeza da ciência então. – Yamcha decide, e entre os risos dos dois, Bulma assente.  
  
– "Freeza da ciência", puta merda Yamcha. Que tipo de legado é esse? – Ela fala, ainda rindo, meio incrédula.   
  
Os dois conversam a tarde inteira, falando sobre a vida, o universo e tudo mais. A mãe de Bulma aparece para dar comida para eles, seu pai passa um tempo se atualizando sobre beisebol com Yamcha, e eles comem um pouco mais. Bulma estava comendo que nem uma porca, mas por algum motivo ela não estava engordando, inclusive ela havia até perdido peso. Ela pondera se isso tem a ver com o fato do seu filho ser metade alienígena.

Quando Yamcha vai embora, Bulma se sente melhor. Ela podia ter perdido um namorado, mas ela havia ganhado um amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu gosto do caos total em minha fanfic, e se vcs não gostam do yamcha vcs vieram pro lugar errado, pq ele é um dos meus faves e é um personagem razoavelmente recorrente, mesmo depois que ele e bulma acabam. (ele e a tights, como muitos de vocês devem ter percebido)
> 
> enfim, reviews são bem vindos


	15. eu disse que sou malvada? então eu sou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse capítulo é meio deprimente, e ele provavelmente é o ponto mais baixo do relacionamento entre bulma e vegeta, porque quando eu li o mangá eu entendi basicamente que pouco tempo antes do arco dos androides começar eles tem algum desentendimento fodido, pelo que eles dizem, e porque um nem olha pra cara do outro direito o arco inteiro (e é em partes iguais deprimente e hilário)
> 
> enfim, boa leitura!

O parto de Bulma foi absolutamente infernal.

  
A barriga dela estava gigantesca, e ela estava basicamente sentando a cada dois minutos em pé porque os seus pés doíam. Mas apesar disso, a sua obstetra havia dito que faltava mais de uma semana para o parto, então seus pais haviam viajado para uma conferência de empresas  _muito_  importante, e ela havia ficado para trás cuidando da Corporação Cápsula. Bulma sabia que era para o melhor não trabalhar tão perto do parto, mas essa era uma situação delicada, e a empresa não conseguia rodar sem ela nem seu pai completamente ausentes. E também tinha o fato de que é completamente viciada em trabalhar, então ela não conseguiria parar totalmente nem se a vida dela dependesse disso, literalmente.

  
Era fim de tarde, e Bulma estava lendo uma pilha de relatórios sobre a nova política de equilíbrio ambiental, quando ela sentiu um volume de água entre as suas pernas, e ela não precisaria ser um gênio (que ela é) para deduzir o que aconteceu. Ela ficou atônita por alguns segundos, e em seguida se levantou em um pulo, enquanto ligava para sua obstetra para avisar que a bolsa havia estourado, e que estava indo para o hospital nesse exato momento. Ela amaldiçoou a falta de sorte quanto à gravidez no trabalho, e disse educadamente para sua secretária.

– Jane, tudo bem? Por favor, cancele todos os meus compromissos da próxima semana. Ou melhor, do próximo mês. Eu entrei em trabalho de parto e eu vou agora pro hospital parir um filho ou morrer tentando. Ah, e você pode tirar essa semana de folga, deus sabe que eu não vou fazer nada pelos próximos dias.

  
A sua secretária empalideceu na hora, e ofereceu levá-la para o hospital, mas Bulma prontamente recusou. Esse era literalmente o pior momento para isso acontecer, já que seus pais estavam fora, e ela sinceramente estava morrendo de medo de fazer tudo isso sozinha, mas Bulma não é o tipo de mulher de mostrar vulnerabilidade para os outros, e muito menos para as pessoas que trabalham para ela. Então ela só diz para sua secretária avisar aos seus pais que ela está em trabalho de parto, e que seria bom eles chegarem amanhã para tirá-la do hospital.

  
Bulma tem o impulso de ir dirigindo para o hospital, mas não seria sensato, já que ela estava começando a sentir contrações horrendas de vez em quando. Ela caminha naturalmente para casa, com a cabeça a mil, pega a bolsa com todas as coisas prontas para o hospital (o mínimo de planejamento realmente tinha dado frutos), e chama um táxi e prende o cabelo rezando para não ser reconhecida. Ela não precisa de imprensa na sua cola. Então liga para sua obstetra para avisar que está a caminho do hospital.

  
Ao chegar ao hospital, ela vai até a recepção e fala na sua melhor voz de autoridade:

  
– Meu nome é Bulma Briefs e eu estou em trabalho de parto. – Ela diz, tentando não se contorcer de uma contração particularmente dolorosa. – Eu preciso de uma sala de parto, e a melhor equipe obstetrícia que vocês tiverem.

  
Antes mesmo de ela perceber alguns enfermeiros a colocam numa cadeira de rodas e a enchem de perguntas. "O pai está aqui?", "Você tem algum acompanhante?", "Quem é sua médica?". É tudo tão rápido que ela mal consegue responder tudo antes de receber instruções do que fazer.

  
Eles a levam para um quarto, e pedem para ela se trocar e esperar até a hora do parto começar de verdade. Bulma fica lá por uma eternidade, pelo que parece, com as contrações ficando cada vez mais violentas. Ela tenta se acalmar, porque ela nasceu sozinha e vai morrer sozinha, então ela vai conseguir fazer isso sozinha também. No final ela sempre ficava sozinha, de qualquer forma.

Mas era difícil não se sentir a mulher mais sozinha do mundo enquanto estava completamente sozinha numa sala por horas, esperando o momento em que as contrações ficassem tão frequentes e dolorosas que ela ia ter que colocar um bebê para fora dela. Como que alguém tão importante quanto ela poderia estar dando luz a um filho completamente sozinha? Karma, só podia ser.

 

Até que chega a hora do parto, e finalmente alguém aparece para vê-la. Somente sua obstetra, no caso, mas Bulma decide que isso é melhor do que nada. Ela grita e xinga tudo e todos durante todo o processo, e em alguns momentos ela começa até a falar coisas sem o menor sentido, mas ela precisa expulsar a dor de alguma forma.

  
Conforme o tempo vai passando e ela não vai conseguindo dar a luz, Bulma entra em pânico e grita para fazerem parto cesárea nela. Bulma sabe que às vezes não é possível dar a luz naturalmente, então com medo de morrer por problema de pressão (mesmo que esse fosse apenas uma paranoia), ela quase chuta a cara de uma das enfermeiras e ameaça fechar a porra do hospital inteiro se a equipe médica não fizer exatamente o que ela está mandando.

  
A ameaça dá certo, e não demora muito para abrirem ela e para ela ter o seu filho nos braços. Bulma sente que correu uma maratona, mas poxa se o seu filho não é bonitinho. Ele é uma bolinha vermelha e não para de chorar, e que felizmente não tem cauda de macaco, mas ela decide que gosta dele.

  
– O nome dele vai ser Trunks.– Ela avisa a equipe, para colocarem na pulseirinha dele. Bulma estava na dúvida quanto aos nomes Boxa e Trunks se fosse um menino, e Bra e Tights se fosse menina. – Por favor não percam ele.

  
Bulma volta para o quarto, e cai no sono imediatamente. Quando ela acorda todo seu corpo dói, e sua mãe está do seu lado sorrindo para ela, com seu filho está dormindo numa incubadora do outro lado.

  
– Ele é uma gracinha. – Panchy fala, sem parar de sorrir. – E parece com você.

 

– Ainda bem. – Bulma responde.

  
Bulma sai do hospital numa cadeira de rodas, com o seu filho recém-nascido no braço, sob uma chuva de flashes e cliques de fotógrafos, perguntando se ela havia se casado e quem era o pai do seu bebê. Ela não sabe como a imprensa ficou sabendo que ela tinha dado a luz, mas ela não estava nada feliz. Quando foi que essa merda de imprensa começou, pra falar a verdade? Ela não consegue lembrar. Ela está tão cansada.

  
Por causa disso ela tem que fazer um pronunciamento formal para a imprensa para assegurar os investidores que tudo está sob controle.

  
– Eu virei mãe recentemente, como todos puderam observar. O meu filho nasceu saudável, felizmente. Mas eu não estou casada, tampouco em um relacionamento com o pai do meu filho. Nós partimos de forma amigável há alguns meses. – "Amigável uma ova." Bulma pensou enquanto falava, uma semana depois, na presença da imprensa especializada e de seus acionistas. – Eu tirarei seis meses de licença maternidade, mas isso definitivamente não significa que eu não voltarei a trabalhar. Vocês sabem que eu não conseguiria.

  
A maternidade estava sendo um tanto diferente de como ela havia imaginado que seria. Mesmo sendo uma criança um tanto energética, Trunks dava menos trabalho do que ela esperava, embora Bulma definitivamente estivesse dormindo menos do que gostaria. Ela gostava de ver seu filho dormindo, ele realmente era fofo (maldita seleção natural que fez os bebês serem tão fofos), também tentava brincar com ele para fazê-lo rir a risada cativante de bebê que ele tinha. Ele era grande para a pouca idade que tinha, e tinha  _muita_  fome. Era tanta fome que com um mês de idade Bulma já se preocupava do leite que ela tinha acabar e ainda assim ele continuar querendo comer.

  
Em um dia em que Bulma havia finalmente conseguido saciar a fome de Trunks com a ajuda de leite para bebês que ela comprou na farmácia, além do seu próprio leite, e ele havia caído no sono, Bulma encontra Tights no sofá da sala, assim que sai da cozinha.

  
– E aí? – Tights fala, enquanto está sentada no sofá como se ela não houvesse saído de casa há mais de 23 anos atrás, enquanto observa Bulma colocar seu filho num berço que estava estrategicamente localizado na sala. – A maternidade te fez bem. Ou não. Você parece meio cansada.

  
– Como você ficou sabendo? Quando você chegou aqui? – Bulma pergunta, sentando ao lado da irmã. Tights tinha uma mania irritante de chegar completamente desavisada de onde quer que ela estivesse. Ela sumia por tanto tempo e com tanta frequência que Bulma simplesmente havia desistido de entrar em contato com ela.

  
– Eu sei de tudo, e eu queria ver meu sobrinho. Eu sempre soube que você era a pessoa mais provável de transar com um alienígena de todos que eu conhecia. – Sua irmã fala sorridente, e Bulma fica vermelha. – Mas sério, você parece bem. Mesmo com essa cara de morta. Acho que cara de morta combina com você. Engraçado que da última vez que eu te vi você estava com essa mesma cara de quem tinha morrido e não tinham enterrado. Como foi o lance dos alienígenas que vinham destruir o planeta? Vou supor que foi bem, já que a Terra ainda está aqui.

  
– Bem... – Bulma tenta falar, sem coragem de olhar para a irmã. Ela tinha esquecido disso.

  
– Espera um minuto. – Tights fala, e parece se segurar para não soltar uma gargalhada. – Esse foi um dos caras que vinha para cá matar todo mundo né?

  
Bulma se sente pega no pulo pela própria irmã, e fica ainda mais vermelha. Era tudo tão óbvio assim? Provavelmente, porque todo mundo acertou em cheio sem nem tentar.

  
– Puta merda Bulma. – Tights começa a rir, e fica rindo pelo que parece ser uma eternidade. – Desculpa, só é muito engraçado. Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que você ainda está com tudo em cima. Sua habilidade de continuar com cara de bebê me surpreende muito, sua velha com cara de 20 anos.

  
– Acho que são os meus olhos grandes. – Nem a pau que Bulma ia confessar para sua irmã que ela havia colocado um tantinho de botox no ano passado pra uma ruga de expressão que começava a se formar. Talvez Bulma não quisesse envelhecer nem a pau. Talvez.

  
– Mas como está a vida? Cadê esse cara que é o pai do seu filho? A mamãe disse que ele é tipo  _muito_  gostoso. – Tights começa a fazer perguntas que Bulma não estava muito ansiosa para responder, e ela amaldiçoa a boca grande da sua mãe. – Inclusive eu queria até conhecer ele. Da próxima vez que eu vier para casa.

  
– Eu tenho tipo 90% de certeza que você não vai conhecer ele. Você literalmente desaparece por anos, e até a próxima vez que você decidir voltar eu imagino que ele vai ter caído fora há muito tempo. – Bulma responde, e ela realmente quer mudar de assunto. – Inclusive onde você estava nesses últimos anos?

  
– Eu estava por aí, passeando e escrevendo. Inclusive eu estou escrevendo um épico de fantasia, e tem até uma personagem baseada em você. Corajosa, sem noção e inteligente. A única diferença é que a vida de todo mundo no meu livro é uma merda, e você definitivamente não teve uma vida merda. Ou teve uma vida merda, eu não tenho certeza. – As duas caíram na risada. – Falando em passear por aí, eu soube que o cara que você pegou é um Saiyajin, e eu tenho uma foto minha na ruína do planeta destruído deles. A foto é muito linda, tem poeira espacial que brilha, pedras que dão uma sensação de magia mesmo. É um ponto turístico bem famoso na galáxia. Pena que é feito de gente carbonizada.

  
– Meu deus essa é a coisa mais mórbida que eu me lembro de ter escutado de você. E olha que desde que você conheceu Jaco, você é a rainha da morbidez. – Bulma fala, incrédula.

  
– Você nem se lembra se eu já não fui mórbida, você era uma pirralha catarrenta quando eu saí de casa, e eu posso assegurar que eu sempre fui mórbida. O que eu posso fazer se o universo é mórbido? Enfim, eu vou tentar lembrar de trazer essa foto quando eu voltar pra cá. Mas sério, como está à situação com seu peguete perigoso?

  
– Primeiro, não chame ele de peguete perigoso, é a junção de palavras mais horrível que eu já tive o desprazer de ouvir. Segundo, é complicado. Você sabe que eu nunca me envolvo com nada fácil.

  
– Eu me lembro do drama que tinha sido com o outro, o tal de Yamcha. Você realmente não quer nada fácil mesmo. – Tights comenta, e Bulma lembra que ela nunca conheceu Yamcha.

  
– Você nem estava aqui, como que você ficou sabendo? – Bulma fala. Tights parece sempre uma maga, sabendo tudo sobre todo mundo.

  
– A mamãe contava. – Essa explicação faz muito sentido para Bulma, então ela só concorda. Na realidade a resposta é tão óbvia que Bulma se sente até um pouco idiota em ter perguntado.

  
Bulma gostava muito da sua irmã, e seus pais também. O quarto da sua irmã estava sempre arrumado como se ela nunca tivesse saído de lá. Às vezes era difícil, ter a sombra de uma irmã mais velha que ela nunca vai poder se equiparar, porque Tights poderia ser sempre qualquer coisa, uma incógnita. E ela é tão descolada, e sábia, e Bulma nunca vai ser como ela. Como você se equipara a alguém que tem o potencial de ser tudo? Apesar de tudo que Bulma é, uma segunda filha sempre é uma segunda filha.

 Quando Tights vai embora dois dias depois, ela não consegue não ficar triste em se despedir da irmã mais velha que ela tanto admirava. Quando será que elas se veriam novamente? Essa era uma pergunta que a enche de tristeza.

  
Para a provável decepção de Tights, Vegeta ressurge das cinzas apenas quatro dias depois que ela foi embora da mansão Briefs. Bulma acorda de supetão no quarto de Trunks, onde ela tinha caído no sono na poltrona com o seu filho nos braços, enquanto tentava colocar ele para dormir.

  
– Por que ele não tem rabo? Você não teria cortado, ou teria? – Vegeta pergunta, com Trunks nos braços, enquanto verificava a bunda do bebê. Trunks parecia estar se divertindo, considerando que ele ainda não tinha caído no choro.

  
– Ele nasceu sem, sorte minha. Eu tenho cara de quem cortaria o rabo do meu próprio filho? – Bulma pergunta, num humor nada bom, se levantando da poltrona, analisando cuidadosamente a cena em sua frente. – Seria uma merda ter que explicar para o hospital o porque do meu filho ter um rabo. Eles provavelmente iriam pensar que eu estava dormindo com um macaco.

  
– Entendo. Ele parece forte o suficiente para ser considerado uma criança Saiyajin, então eu suponho que você falou a verdade sobre ele ser meu filho. – Bulma tenta não revirar os olhos ao escutar o que Vegeta tinha a falar.

  
– Até parece que eu ia me dar o trabalho de mentir sobre isso. – Ela fala, enquanto fica atenta ao ver Vegeta segurando o seu filho. Pelo que ela sabia ele podia jogar a criança no chão a qualquer momento. O homem era muito imprevisível. Bulma literalmente não conseguia ter ideia do que se passa na cabeça dele. – Por sinal o nome dele é Trunks.

  
– Porque Trunks? Deveria ser Vegeta. – Ele fala, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e Bulma fica apenas um tanto confusa e levemente irritada.

  
– Bom, eu não tinha como saber. – Bulma afirma o óbvio. Porque Vegeta gostava tanto de dar meias respostas e esperar que ela entendesse? Era irritante. – Mas porque ele teria o mesmo nome que o seu?

  
– Todo primeiro filho homem da família real tem que se chamar Vegeta.

  
– Hm, interessante. – Bulma fala, totalmente desinteressada. Ela realmente não liga muito, e mesmo se ela soubesse dessa tradição, ela provavelmente só iria ignorá-la.

  
Mas a volta de Vegeta não indica que nada iria melhorar entre eles. Na realidade as coisas estão piores do que nunca Bulma percebe que ela ainda está com raiva dele, porque ela não está acostumada a não conseguir algo que quer. Ele continua sendo o mesmo brutamonte de antes, e parece até que ele está mais grosso que o normal, e cada vez mais pedindo coisas impossíveis. Bulma estava começando a ficar genuinamente irritada, e uma parte dela já estava começando a arquitetar como expulsar ele da sua casa com o mínimo de dor de cabeça possível.

Ele estava quebrando os equipamentos de treino tão rápido que Bulma estava começando a achar que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito para encher o saco dela. E ele fazia questão de ir falar com ela _sempre._

  
Mas ele parece ter um interesse em Trunks, e por isso ela não quer mandar ele para a puta que pariu tão cedo. Bulma não quer que o filho cresça sem nem conhecer o seu pai, então ela se segura a cada reclamação de Vegeta, a cada briga por nada, a cada exigência ridícula. “Nós só estamos nervosos porque o nosso tempo está acabando e os androides vão aparecer em poucos meses.”, era isso que ela dizia para si mesma, mas aguentar ele não ficava mais fácil, ainda mais porque parecia de propósito.

  
Até que um dia ele vem reclamar com ela no laboratório dela que os robôs que ela havia construído para treinar na Câmara de Gravidade eram uma merda, e que ela não estava conseguindo acompanhar o treino dele, porque ele já havia quebrado a nova leva que ela havia entregue para ele treinar naquele mesmo dia. Então Bulma vê vermelho.

  
– Pode ir embora. Eu não tenho mais nada a fazer por você, já que você acha as coisas que eu construo uma merda, então você pode sair. – Ela fala com ferocidade, e Vegeta parece pego de surpresa pela fala dela.

  
– Como assim? – Ele fala com raiva, mas Bulma continua impassível. – Você deve isso a mim. Eu vou salvar a sua vida inútil, impedindo aqueles robôs de destruírem o mundo.

  
– Você já superou a minha tecnologia, então não tem mais ponto em construir mais nada pra você, já que quinze minutos depois você vem aqui dizer que nada que eu faço é bom o suficiente para você. – Ela fala, sem medo. – Eu nunca precisei da sua ajuda, eu sobrevivi na porra do futuro que você e todo mundo morreu. Eu e Trunks não precisamos de você, e nada que você possa fazer por mim me interessa. Nada que você tenha a dizer me interessa, sua presença me desagrada, e não volte para minha casa, a não ser que seja alguma ocasião que eu permita que você volte.

  
Ele a encara com raiva, e parecia genuinamente ofendido pela primeira vez em uma discussão entre os dois, mas não diz nada. Porém, ela tem mais o que dizer.

 

– Você pode ficar com o meu apartamento até o dia de lutar com os Androides chegar. Eu também vou lhe dar dinheiro para você comprar comida, e os trajes de batalha que eu construí para você. – Bulma fala, enquanto começa a procurar a chave do seu apartamento que ela nunca usa e a cápsula com os trajes de batalha que ela havia construído. Ela empilha coisas na mão dele, enquanto o empurra para fora do laboratório dela. – Aqui também está uma capsula para uma espaçonave, use-a para o que você quiser. Quando a luta acabar você pode vir aqui para eu configurar e revisar a espaçonave para você chegar onde você bem entender. Eu estou sendo bem boazinha, então pode sair e me agradecer.

  
– Você não vê mais serventia em mim e já vai me jogar fora? Assim como você fez com seu outro macho? Você presta favores e cobra por eles, sem nem perguntar se eu quero que você faça algo por mim. – Ele acusa, e Bulma genuinamente não entende bem o que ele quer dizer com isso, mas ela sabe que em outras palavras ele só está a chamando de oportunista. – Você realmente parece mais com o Freeza do que qualquer um que eu já conheci.

  
– Se eu pareço tanto assim com Freeza, então você deveria ter medo de mim. Então me obedeça como se eu fosse Freeza. – Vegeta fica tão irritado que por um momento ela acha que ele vai quebrar o pescoço dela, mas ele parece decidir que não vale a pena. – Eu queria ter te conhecido antes de terem lhe convencido que a vida é guerra. Talvez tivéssemos nos dado melhor.

Então ela fecha a porta do laboratório com força, porque ela não quer mais vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.  _Porra_. Não era para ser assim.

Mas não importa mais. Será que um dia importou? Provavelmente não. Bulma fica triste em ter que partir caminhos com ele assim. Ela gostava dele. Ela ainda gosta dele. Mas Vegeta não a quer da forma que ela o quer, então ir embora de vez é para o melhor. Antes que ela enlouqueça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tudo que eu me baseio é no canon do mangá, e claramente a bulma falou que expulsou o vegeta da casa dela poucos meses antes da saga começar, então eu tentei fazer com o que isso fosse o mais natural possível.
> 
> enfim, o que vocês acham da minha versão da bulma? eu sou a doida do canon, então eu tenho sempre o esforço máximo em fazer com que os meus personagens sejam o mais parecidos possível, enquanto eu exploro outros atributos dos personagens


	16. love or hate I'm game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu voltei, com um capítulo ainda maior para continuar a minha fanfic que pode ser resumida como eu experimentando novas ideias.

O embate dos Androides havia chegado e ido embora, e foi um fiasco total. O que deveria ser uma vitória razoavelmente simples acabou com Goku tendo um ataque cardíaco, Vegeta com dois braços quebrados, Yamcha com um buraco no peito e mais alguns outros traumas emocionais.

  
Mesmo depois de tudo isso, a ameaça dos Androides realmente empalideceu quando um ser chamado Cell chegou. Criado para ser perfeito, tinha matado tanta gente que Vegeta provavelmente estava com inveja. E depois de absorver os Androides 17 e 18, ele havia atingido a perfeição. Bulma não expressou, mas ela estava furiosa com Vegeta por ter deixado Cell chegar a sua forma perfeita, e com Kuririn por não ter explodido a número 18 com a porra o controle que Bulma havia construído em tempo recorde, e passado um dia inteiro sem dormir e mais um pouco para conseguir tal feito.

 

Para o bem ou para o mal, Cell era mais prepotente que Vegeta e mais louco por lutas que Goku, então ele havia anunciado no dia anterior que ele vai fazer um torneio, e todos estão convidados a lutar com ele, e se vencerem dele ele não irá destruir a Terra. Agora ela estava numa situação de esperar para ver, e Bulma não gosta muito da sensação, mas ela já havia se acostumado em ver o futuro imediato do planeta na mão dos outros, embora seja horrível todas as vezes.

  
Depois de todo mundo entender que agora já foi, Cell é perfeito e que o futuro da humanidade está nas mãos dos Saiyajins (mesmo que o Trunks mais velho e Vegeta tenham apanhado num combo em família esquisito), veio uma horda de gente para a sua casa, para ficar dormindo lá até os jogos Cell. Pra variar, a Bulma anfitriã volta ao jogo, ela supõe.

  
Bulma sabia que ela tinha sorte de morar numa mansão com uma infinidade de quartos vazios, então ela foi designando quartos para todos no andar de baixo.

  
– Bom, esse é o quarto do Yamcha. – Ela falou, naquela noite, mostrando o quarto que havia sido dele há muitos anos, e dando a chave para ele. – Não tem nada aqui seu, por sinal. Eu queimei tudo relacionado a você quando a gente acabou da última vez.

  
Eles se encaram por dois segundos, ela com a sobrancelha arqueada e Yamcha com uma expressão de confusão, e caem numa risada cheia de vergonha alheia. Bulma consegue ver Tien Shinhan e Kuririn se entreolhando, Vegeta com cara de quem queria se trancar no quarto e não ver mais ninguém até os jogos Cell, e Trunks do futuro de olhos arregalados, claramente pego de surpresa com o fato.

  
– Até a fantasia de coelhinha? – Yamcha pergunta debochando da cara dela, e ela solta uma gargalhada, enquanto dá uma tapa de leve nele. Bulma fica levemente corada e agradece aos céus que ninguém ali além dela, Yamcha e Puar estão cientes que fantasia é essa.

  
– Agora é sério, o quarto de Vegeta é o próximo. Ainda tem tudo seu aí. – Bulma fala, tentando ficar séria. Ela dá a chave do quarto para ele, que imediatamente pega a chave e começa a abrir a porta.

  
– Finalmente, e acho bom tudo estar aqui. – Vegeta fala, e Bulma revira os olhos, e ele entra no quarto sem falar mais nada.

  
– Como assim você não queimou as coisas dele também? – Yamcha pergunta rindo, enquanto entra no próprio quarto.

  
– Só você teve esse privilégio. E Vegeta tem literalmente três pares de roupas, duas armaduras e três shorts para treinar, não teria nem graça queimar. – Bulma comenta, sorrindo, e logo depois vira para os outros quatro convidados. – Eu também não tenho roupas para vocês aqui, mas tem coisas o suficiente nos quartos de hóspedes para vocês sobreviverem durante essa semana.

  
Ela continua passando pelos quartos e designando um para cada, até que só sobrou o Trunks mais velho. Ela havia tomado um susto ao descobrir que o garoto do futuro era seu filho de um universo alternativo, mas em retrospecto fazia sentido. Ou tanto sentido quanto o fato que ela tinha um filho em outra dimensão podia fazer. Agora ela sabia o porquê dela tê-lo achado tão familiar, afinal, ele lembrava o rosto que ela via todos os dias no espelho. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo claro e liso dela, cor de olhos e sorriso. Se não fosse o olhar severo que ele tinha, não sobraria nada para dizer que ele também era filho de Vegeta. Isso e o fato que ele conseguia se transformar em Super Sayajin.

  
– Vem comigo. O seu quarto é lá em cima, com o resto da sua família. – Bulma toma o braço dele, enquanto sorri. Ele é o seu filho, sendo dessa dimensão ou não, e gostar dele vem de forma natural.

  
– Você pode cortar meu cabelo? – Trunks pergunta, mostrando o cabelo que havia literalmente crescido do dia para noite, pelo menos para Bulma.

  
– Claro. Eu não prometo que vai ficar bom, mas eu vou tentar. – Ela comenta, enquanto o guia pelas escadas que dão para o segundo andar. Na realidade ela nem precisa guia-lo, pois ele já sabe o caminho. Eles entram na primeira ala dos quartos principais, que tem a mobília mais clássica e cheia de excessos, e passam pelo primeiro quarto a esquerda, que é de seus pais, e por um segundo quarto. Depois eles entram na segunda ala, com móveis mais minimalistas e algumas pilhas de livros, e vão para no terceiro quarto. – Esse é o seu quarto. Na realidade ele era o quarto da Tights, já que os outros quartos desse andar já estão ocupados ou não dão para usar como quartos no momento.

  
– Tia Tights? – Ele pergunta, parecendo surpreso. – Eu nunca a conheci. Você já me falou dela várias vezes, mas desde os Androides você nunca mais conseguiu entrar em contato com ela. – Bulma entende as entrelinhas. Provavelmente no futuro a Tights também estaria morta, ou ela já teria voltado a entrar em contato. Ela sempre voltava.

  
Mãe e filho entram no quarto, e Bulma logo vai abrir as janelas. O quarto estava todo arrumado, já que os pais de Bulma fazem questão de que o limpem e troquem os lençóis uma vez por mês. Tights nunca vem para casa, e Bulma sempre achou uma perda de tempo e de recursos ficar arrumando o quarto dela, mas agora isso realmente veio a calhar.

  
– Eu sempre gostei muito dessa foto. – Trunks comenta, mostrando uma das duas fotos que enfeitam a mesa praticamente vazia do quarto. Uma Bulma de dezesseis anos estava de braços dados com a sua irmã mais velha, e ambas estão sorrindo para a câmera. Fazia uma eternidade desde que essa foto havia sido tirada, e ela não consegue deixar de sorrir com a lembrança.

  
– Eu vou pegar uma tesoura e uma máquina para cortar seu cabelo. Pega uma cadeira e vá para o banheiro. – Bulma pega os materiais, e quando Trunks senta em frente do espelho do banheiro, ela começa a cortar o cabelo dele. – Como foi passar um ano trancado com Vegeta? Estou supondo que vocês não caíram na porrada lá dentro, já que a briga aconteceu aqui fora.

  
– Foi... Normal? A única coisa que ele faz é gritar com você. Fora a isso eu só evitei ter qualquer tipo de contato com ele. – Trunks fala, e Bulma começa a rir. Típico de Vegeta, sinceramente. – E também foi a maior quantidade de tempo que eu passei com uma pessoa sem ouvir qualquer tipo de comentário positivo na minha vida. Foi realmente impressionante. Sinceramente, eu fiquei puto com o fato que talvez nós vamos todos morrer porque ele estava a fim de ter uma luta mais divertida.

  
– E porque Kuririn não explodiu a porra da Androide porque ele queria muito transar com ela. Se ele queria pegar ela tanto assim era só ele ressuscitar ela com as esferas do dragão depois. – Bulma não consegue parar de reclamar. Kuririn parecia ter um gosto por mulheres difíceis, e dessa vez isso tinha dado ruim numa escala global. – Falando em Androides, você sabia que os dois que destruíram a sua dimensão não são sequer Androides?

  
– Como assim? Eles disseram que são Androides. Todo mundo sabe disso.

  
– Na realidade, eles não são. Doutor Gero é que é preguiçoso com nomes. Eu vi nas fichas deles, são ciborgues. Aparentemente eles eram irmãos gêmeos, e foram sequestrados há mais de uma década, quando eles ainda eram adolescentes. – Bulma comentou. Sinceramente, as aberrações que o Doutor Gero criou davam calafrios nela. O que ele havia feito era a coisa mais antiética e abominável que Bulma havia visto um cientista fazer. – O que faz tudo ainda pior. Eles foram torturados para conseguirem chegar ao nível que eles estão, eu tenho certeza. Eles foram modificados em nível celular. Cell é tão horrível quanto os gêmeos, e eu não faço ideia do ponto fraco dele, como cientista. Ele realmente é um monstro.

  
Trunks parecia genuinamente assustado, e ela não podia culpa-lo por isso. Ele havia passado a vida inteira lutando contra as aberrações da tecnologia que Doutor Gero havia criado, e ele certamente não precisava ouvir mais sobre isso por parte dela.

  
– Desculpe. – Bulma fala. – Eu não queria colocar ainda mais coisas na sua cabeça. Você é forte, mas é só um adolescente, com o mundo nas suas costas. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo.

  
Bulma não sabe por que, mas ela tem certeza absoluta que ela ama ele. Ela mal o conhecia, mas para ela era como se ele fosse um velho conhecido, uma pessoa que ela havia amado há muito tempo e havia esquecido, e que agora estava de volta na vida dela, e era como se ele nunca não estivesse lá.

  
Mas seu filho começa a chorar, para sua surpresa, e Bulma não hesita em abraçá-lo.

– Você pode ir embora, de volta para o seu futuro, você sabe. Eu tenho certeza que você já está forte o suficiente para fazer o que você precisa fazer na sua linha do tempo. – Bulma fala, tentando confortá-lo. – Você não deveria arriscar sua vida por nós. Você já fez muito por nós.

– Porque eu iria voltar? – Trunks pergunta. "Porque você é a esperança desse futuro", Bulma pensa. – Eu tenho muito o que ajudar e aprender aqui.

Naquele momento, Bulma se vê em Trunks. Ela já havia dito isso mesmo há alguns anos atrás. Sinceramente, esse garoto na sua frente é bom demais para ser verdade.

  
  
No dia seguinte, o Sol brilha na piscina, em que Bulma e seus convidados estão, e ela ajeita seus óculos escuros e dá mais um gole de cerveja, enquanto gira o seu filhinho que está usando uma bóia inflável e que parece gostar da brincadeira.

  
– Você deveria estar bebendo cerveja enquanto você está amamentando? – Yamcha pergunta, enquanto dá um gole da sua própria cerveja.

  
– Não, mas o mundo vai acabar e eu não quero passar 100% do meu tempo sóbria. – Ela fala, enquanto vê Kuririn pegando o balde de cerveja que está flutuando na piscina com a ajuda de uma bóia inflável, para pegar uma garrafa para si.

  
Bulma estava na piscina da sua casa junto com Yamcha, Kuririn, Trunks (o bebê e o do futuro), Tien Shinhan, Chaos e Gohan. Gohan só havia chegado mais cedo nesse dia, dizendo que Chichi havia mandado ele se divertir com eles (Bulma tem 90% de certeza de que Chichi só queria esvaziar a casa para poder transar com Goku sem interrupções, mas ela não diz nada. Sinceramente Chichi fazia o estilo de dama difícil, mas Bulma não a culpa, ainda mais tendo um marido desmiolado que nem Goku. Ela merece um descanso).

  
Enquanto todos riam e conversavam, colocando os assuntos em dia, Bulma vai pegar a bandeja de comida que sua mãe está oferecendo para ela, e Bulma passa a bandeja para seus convidados, apenas para ver, ao voltar para a água, o Trunks bebê agarrado no balde de cerveja flutuante, e Bulma já consegue ver o desastre dele virando o balde com gelo em cima do corpinho dele.

  
– Meu deus, você não pode fazer isso meu filho. – Ela exclama, correndo para tirar ele de perto do balde. Mas o bebê é muito forte, e ele não parece querer soltar o balde de jeito nenhum, e não demora para Bulma estar fazendo uma espécie de quebra de braço para Trunks soltar o balde. – Solta isso, seu bastardinho.

  
Todo mundo cai na risada com a fala dela, e ela própria dá um sorriso enquanto continua a sua árdua missão de soltar um bebê de um brinquedo que ele gostou muito.

  
– Você chama o seu próprio filho de bastardo? – Tien Shinhan pergunta, dando um sorriso de lado, enquanto Bulma pega o seu filhinho no braço para fazer ele soltar o balde a força, e ela finalmente consegue.

  
– Ela sempre fez isso. – Diz o Trunks do futuro, ainda rindo do que ela disse, e com uma expressão de carinho. – É quase um apelido carinhoso.

  
Mas o clima leve dura pouco, quando Vegeta aparece na área da piscina parecendo querer esganar todo mundo só com a força da mente.

  
– O que vocês estão fazendo? – Ele pergunta, e todos na piscina se entreolham.

  
– Curtindo a piscina? – Yamcha pergunta, sem saber direito o que mais falar.

  
– Vocês não têm mais o que fazer? Os jogos Cell são em menos de uma semana e vocês estão na piscina bebendo e comendo? – Vegeta quase grita, e Bulma sente muita vontade de rir com o surto dele.

  
– Cara, nesse ponto ou vocês Saiyajins derrotam Cell ou ninguém derrota. – Kuririn responde, bebendo cerveja tranquilamente. – Eu dei um Kienzan nesse cara e ele não ficou com um arranhão. Eu não acho que se eu treinasse mais dois dias ou dois anos ia fazer diferença pra esse nível de poder.

  
Tien Shinhan e Yamcha concordam, mas a resposta não parece convencer Vegeta.

  
– Então porque tem DOIS SAIYAJINS NA PISCINA? – Vegeta exclama, e todos se entreolham, e Bulma já está pronta para mandá-lo calar a boca quando Gohan fala.

  
– Meu treinamento já acabou, e meu pai pediu só para manter a forma Super Sayajin durante essa semana. – O menino fala, e puta merda Bulma só quer que Vegeta vá embora e não encha mais o saco de ninguém.

  
– Eu vou treinar mais tarde, e ainda vou para a Sala do Tempo essa semana. Duas horas na piscina não vão fazer diferença. Sem falar que não fui eu que deixei Cell chegar à forma perfeita. – O Trunks mais velho responde, e Vegeta parece só ficar com ainda mais raiva.

  
– Que inferno. – Bulma murmura. – A câmara de gravidade está funcionando, se você parar de me dar dor de cabeça de tantos gritos com todo mundo eu ativo ela para você.

  
Vegeta só a olha com a sobrancelha arqueada, e ela vê que Trunks bebê estava ficando com frio na piscina e que já estava na hora deles saírem. Bulma sai da piscina com o seu filho no colo, e vai logo embrulhar ele com a toalhinha de bebê dele.

  
– Não adianta ficar me olhando feio, eu não vou fazer nada mais rápido. – Ela fala para Vegeta, enquanto coloca o roupão de banho. Bulma encontra a mãe na cozinha e coloca o seu filho nos braços dela. – Mãe, pode dar banho no Trunks enquanto eu configuro a Câmara de Gravidade?

  
Bulma vai andando até Vegeta, e coloca uma toalha nos braços dele.

– Vá ajudar minha mãe, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu não quero você comigo na sala de gravidade. – Ela fala, passando por ele.

– Eu? Eu vou treinar, você não espera que eu vá perder meu tempo fazendo isso. Sua mãe pode fazer isso sem mim.  Eu quero que você faça modificações mais adequadas. – Vegeta responde, mas Bulma não quer nem saber. 

– Você vai ficar fora fazendo alguma coisa de útil tipo não me irritando ou eu não vou configurar a sala de gravidade. É pegar ou largar. – Ela estava num humor mais debochando naquele dia, e ela queria mais é que ele se fodesse. Ele já havia fodido o planeta inteiro ao deixar Cell ficar perfeito, era hora dele se foder um pouco também.

  
  


Depois de digitar os números e os códigos dentro da sala, ela deixa-o sozinho para fazer o que quiser ali, e reza para não ter que encontrá-lo pelos corredores da casa até o final dessa semana.

  
As rezas dão certo, em grande parte, porque nos dias que se seguem até Vegeta voltar para a Sala do Tempo, Bulma mal o vê. Enquanto isso ela está muito ocupada tentando restaurar o Androide 16, cuidando das duas versões do seu filho e papeando com seus convidados, principalmente Yamcha.

  
Nos últimos dias, depois de sair do laboratório, ela ficava sentada com ele na varanda da sua mansão, olhando a noite e conversando besteira até a hora que Trunks acorda chorando no meio da noite, enquanto Yamcha fica bebendo.

– Eu estou namorando. – Yamcha fala, do nada com uma cerveja na mão.

– Ué, achei que você tivesse desistido dessa coisa mundana de monogamia. – Bulma fala rindo.

– Você me fez mudar de ideia. Contato humano não é tão ruim, no fim das contas.

– Em quanto tempo você vai trair essa? – Ela debocha e os dois riem.

– Já estou traindo. – Yamcha diz e Bulma faz um ‘o’ com a boca. Essa foi rápida. – Brincadeira. Sério, o nosso problema foi que nenhum de nós dois queriam namorar mais e ninguém tinha a coragem de acabar. Ou você acha que eu não sei que você me traiu com o Vegeta?

– Como? – Bulma fala, pega de guarda baixa. Como ele possivelmente podia saber disso?

– Eu não sabia, você que acabou de confirmar. Você tinha dito que nunca faria isso comigo. – Ele fala rindo e um pouco triste, e Bulma não sabe o que dizer, porque ele parecia tão tranquilo com o fato que é como se naquele ponto ele já tivesse aceitado há algum tempo, mas ainda dá para ver um toque de amargor na voz dele. Ela também se sentia culpada de ter mentido na época pra ele, porque ela tinha descontado sua culpa e raiva nele para se sentir melhor. – Como vocês estão?

– Pior do que nunca. Eu o chutei para fora de casa e ele não se importa que eu morra, então acho que nesse ponto qualquer pessoa com meio cérebro funcionando perceberia que qualquer mínima chance de ficarmos juntos é inexistente agora.

  
Na noite seguinte ele bebe tanto enquanto eles conversavam que antes que Bulma percebesse ele estava vomitando no banheiro mais próximo, e ela fica rindo durante toda a situação, enquanto o ajuda a não ter o fim trágico de morrer com a cara enfiada no próprio vômito.

  
– Vamos com calma, você tá vomitando como se tivesse dezesseis anos e nunca tivesse bebido na vida. – Bulma fala, tentando não rir, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Isso me lembra daquela vez que eu dei desmaiei de beber na sarjeta e você teve que me carregar até o hospital para tomar soro.  
  
Ele ri, mas quando ele faz isso, ele só vomita mais.

  
– Puta merda hein. – E ela ri um pouco mais.

  
No dia seguinte Bulma vai para o laboratório exausta, depois de passar mais tempo cuidando de Yamcha do que ela deveria. Com um copo de café na mão, ela começa a olhar o progresso que foi feito na recuperação da memória do Androide, que por algum motivo estava severamente corrompida, antes mesmo de ele ter tido qualquer dano físico, ao que parecia.

  
Mas na verdade o maior problema era como que ela iria tirar a bomba que tinha no peito do Androide sem explodir no processo, ou a Cidade do Oeste vai toda pelos ares com a bomba de hidrogênio que tem dentro do Androide. Normalmente seria uma péssima ideia deixar algo tão perigoso tão perto das pessoas, mas o laboratório deles era basicamente o único lugar que tinha recursos o suficiente para desarmar uma bomba dessa magnitude sem nada dar errado.

Bulma e seu pai haviam isolado a área para não haver risco de ninguém fazer algo que não devia, e seria nessa tarde a remoção da bomba. Ela estava ocupada revisando sobre a estabilidade de uma bomba de hidrogênio, quando alguém entra no laboratório. Bulma já estava para pedir para o seu pai ver a planta do funcionamento do androide quando ela percebe que quem entrou foi Vegeta, e não seu pai.

  
– O que você está fazendo aqui? Essa é uma área restrita até amanhã. – Ela sibila, mas não consegue evitar de estar surpresa em vê-lo ali. Se ele já havia saído da Sala do Tempo, significa que Trunks deveria estar indo lá agora.

  
– Trunks já foi treinar na Sala do Tempo, se é isso que você está se perguntando. – Ele comenta, e ela só acena a cabeça. Os Jogos Cell são em pouco mais de dois dias, e era impressionante a rapidez em que essa semana havia passado. – O que você está fazendo?

  
– Tentando aumentar as chances de nós ficarmos vivos. – Ela responde, enquanto Vegeta olha sem muito interesse o corpo do androide. – Não chegue perto dele.

  
– Eu quebrei a Câmara de gravidade. – Ele se aproxima dela, fazendo Bulma olhar para ele com uma mistura de raiva e incredulidade.

  
– JÁ? – Ela exclama, se levantando da cadeira na qual ela está sentada. – Eu disse pra você não usar essa merda com força total, se não ela vai quebrar. Agora eu não tenho tempo de concertar isso. Nem amanhã, e com certeza não vou concertar nada depois de amanhã.

  
Ao ficar em pé, Bulma fica mais próxima dele do que ela gostaria, e enquanto eles passam alguns bons segundos se encarando, uma parte traidora do seu cérebro pondera o quão fácil seria beijá-lo. Mas ela não vai, porque ela é melhor que isso. A tensão sexual entre eles é palpável, e ela olha o torso dele sem camisa (porque ele está sem camisa?), as cicatrizes cobrindo os músculos dele, querendo estar mais perto dele.

E é exatamente isso que Vegeta faz, quando acaricia o braço dela levemente, e beija-a.

  
Inicialmente ela fica surpresa com a atitude dele, e em seguida ela retribui o beijo. Por meio segundo ela finge que ele a ama, porque ele a beija como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo para ele. Então ela se afasta. Bulma olha para ele, um tanto triste, e respira fundo. Ela achava que ela sabia o que ele queria com ela, mas agora ela só estava confusa. Se o que Bulma achava que tinha acontecido entre ela e Vegeta só havia existido na cabeça dela, então porque ele estava beijando-a? Por que ele ficava brincando com a cabeça dela? Por que só ele não conhece o coração dela?

Mas de uma coisa ela estava certa: ela jamais iria repetir o erro que ela havia cometido com Yamcha. Sem mais vai e vens na sua vida.

  
– Eu não quero fazer isso. Não com você. Com Yamcha já foi o suficiente. – Ela fala, séria, enquanto Vegeta cruza os braços (e é impressão dela ou ele cheirou ela?) e evita olhá-la,  faz uma cara mais feia que o normal e toma uma distância segura dela. Ela realmente não ia ficar indo e voltando com Vegeta. Não depois dela ter tido seu coração partido e remendado por Yamcha tantas vezes. Ela queria mais com Vegeta, e se isso não fosse possível, ela preferia não ter nada. – Eu não entendo você. Uma semana atrás você ia deixar eu e o nosso filho morrer e agora você me beija?

  
– Primeiro, vocês não iam morrer. Provavelmente. O outro idiota escapou sem nenhum dano praticamente, e eu já vi você sobreviver a uma explosão pior que essa.

  
– Eu quase morri naquela explosão. Eu fiquei hospitalizada por muito tempo. – Bulma fala, incrédula. – E Trunks é um bebê.

  
– Um bebê  _Saiyajin_. – Ele responde, como se isso fizesse total diferença, e ele realmente não parece perceber o que a deixou furiosa. – Não fui eu quem trouxe meu filho para ver o inimigo. Você é quem tem mais coragem que bom senso, não eu.

  
Uma parte de Bulma quer responder e dizer que, diferente dele, ela com certeza tem coragem de sobra. Mas ele tem razão, e ela não quer admitir, então ela só fica calada. Havia sido estupidez da parte dela levar um bebê para o campo de batalha. Ela sabia que era uma mulher difícil, mas arriscar a vida do seu filho assim é ridículo, mesmo para ela.

– Além do mais, você mesma disse que vocês dois nunca iriam precisar da minha ajuda. – Vegeta completa, e a ficha cai para Bulma.

  
– Seu filho da  _puta_... – Bulma murmura, incrédula. – Você não fez nada por conta do que eu falei? Você prefere que eu e o seu filho morramos do que deixar seu orgulho de lado.

  
–Vocês não iam morrer. Provavelmente. – Ele fala, mas não tenta negar nada. Bulma sabe que ele não vai lutar para ficar com ela, mas isso é um outro nível.

– Cai fora daqui.  _Agora_. –Bulma exclama, empurrando-o para fora do laboratório. Ela se sente totalmente perdida. Quem é Vegeta? O homem que a beija como se ela fosse a única coisa que importasse no mundo, ou o homem mesquinho que ele se torna quando contrariado? Ela nem sabia o que pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse capítulo é ótimo pq pra mim ele é a primeira vez que nós pensamos oh no talvez esses dois estejam boicotando o próprio relacionamento sem perceberem hahaha
> 
> PS: trunks do futuro best boy que merece o mundo


End file.
